


tabloid

by blessedreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst, Ball Sucking, Banter, Blow Jobs, Co-Stars - Freeform, Co-workers, Cock Warming, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hollywood, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mirror Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rivals to Lovers, Seduction, Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Strangers to rivals to lovers, Vaginal Fingering, minor slut shaming, negative media portrayal, reylo au, swimming naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo
Summary: “I’ll work with Solo when Hell freezes over” is the quote used for Rey Johnson's cover story.By the time it hits the stands, Deadline has broken the news, naming Rey Johnson and Ben Solo the two leads of Leia Organa's highly anticipated new movie.Her phone pings with a text from an unknown number. ‘Hell froze over, huh?’
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 253
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back with another of my adapted twitter textfics now on ao3! this one is one of my favorites so I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo) for more, and please give kudos/comments if you like this story!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970580198/in/dateposted/)

Let’s meet our leading lady, Rey Johnson!

• one of Hollywood’s up and coming starlets

• had her first big break on a toothpaste commercial at age 21

• currently living in an studio apartment in LA

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971277826/in/photostream/)

And now for our king of the big screen, Ben Solo!

• comes from a huge Old Hollywood family dynasty

• 2 time Academy Award nominee

• known for his unconventional/method/intense dedication to his roles (aka kind of an asshole)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970580153/in/photostream/)

Rey’s supporting cast, aka “Rey’s Angels"!

• Poe Dameron: long time friend and Rey's manager/agent 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971277791/in/photostream/)

• Ahsoka Tano: friend and Rey's personal hairstylist/makeup artist 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970580143/in/photostream/)

• Din Djarin: friend, Rey's personal stylist and all around life of the party

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971277761/in/photostream/)

Ben’s supporting cast, aka "Three's Company"!

• Rose Tico-Hux: friend, Ben's manager/agent, wife of Armie Hux

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970580113/in/photostream/)

• Armie Hux: best friend and fellow actor 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970580098/in/photostream/)

Rey’s spread in Cosmopolitan that’s been generating _quite_ the buzz.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971277721/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971277686/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971404417/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970604893/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970604873/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970604853/in/photostream/)

“Mom, are you seriously not going to tell me who you picked as the female lead?” Ben sighs with exasperation. “As the male lead I kinda have the right to know.” 

“Ben, I’m keeping everything about this project top secret until the press release comes out. And I mean  _ everything _ .” Leia states firmly from the other side of her mahogany desk. “You’re lucky you even know you got the part  _ and _ I didn’t make you audition.”

“The fact that I not only signed on to do a movie with you, let alone a movie I have no idea what it’s about really has me in the running for Son of the Year.” he muses, leaning back in his chair. 

Leia rolls her eyes with a sigh. “Anyway, so tell me about this Rey Johnson article. Why does she hate you?”

Ben groans, covering his face with his hands. He’s been bombarded with this damn article for days now, everyone wanting to know his thoughts or if he plans to retaliate. It forced him to actually look it up and read it, only to find himself mesmerized over how beautiful she looks in those photos. He tried to imagine her answers in her voice, from the few times he’s heard it, and he can feel the palpably bright energy she has. 

If only she kept that same energy with him.

He’s so perplexed on why she hates him. Normally he wouldn’t give two shits about some up and coming actor talking about him, chucking it up to them trying to get more press. Armie apparently knew her from sharing the same stylist, so he’d introduced them a few months ago. She’d been so standoffish to him, barely willing to make small talk and left as soon as it was polite for her to do so. He has half a mind to ask her himself, but lord knows what kind of idiot he’d act like if he saw her in person again.

“I have no idea, Mom. She just doesn’t like me.” he states calmly, trying not to let it show that it bothers him. Leia raises an eyebrow at him as she purses her lips.

“Hm, that’s a shame.” she shrugs, absentmindedly flipping through a stack of papers on her desk. He doesn’t question his mother’s cursory behavior about the subject, he figured she would try to get him to reach out or apologize. But for all he knows, he just hopes the whole thing dies down.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970631738/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970631723/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971328106/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970631653/in/photostream/)

Meanwhile, Rey get's a text from a mysterious number....

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970631638/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971431012/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971430987/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970631593/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971430962/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970631558/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970631543/in/photostream/)

It’s the day of the very first table read, where the entire cast is going to come together and not just read the script for the first time, but actually find out what the film is about. Rey has been a bundle of nerves all morning, practically vibrating as Ahsoka did her makeup. She got dressed in a simple white cotton wrap dress with little white floral applique and some strappy wedges, trying to be comfortable while also making a good first impression. She was going to meet _the_ Leia Organa, a woman who has been watching her entire audition process and thought that Rey Johnson was good enough to star in her next movie. That’s pretty insane to think about.

She tries to push any thoughts about Ben Solo out of her mind as she and Poe enter the Skywalker Studios lot. They check in and make their way to one of the sound stages that has been set up for this read, fully equipped with couches all in a circle facing into the middle. Although Poe was with her, he wasn’t able to stay for the read itself for privacy reasons, so she truly felt like a fish out of water once the rest of the cast started mingling. Eventually she heard someone clear their throat, the entire room falling to silence as all eyes turned to the petite brunette woman at the head of the room. 

“Welcome, everyone! I’m so glad you could all be here today. I can already tell this is going to be one of my favorite projects that I’ve ever done, so let’s not waste any more time shall we?” The group whoops is agreement, everyone taking their seats at their respective couches. Once she’s all settled in she surveys the room quickly before locking eyes with Ben Solo. He seems to already have been looking at her, offering her raised eyebrows as a silent greeting. She offers a small stoic nod in return and quickly tears her gaze away. She’s almost certain that she’s going to have a lot of dialogue with him, so she might as well try to gain her composure now.

Apparently the script is still untitled, Leia crediting it to allowing the story to speak first before titling it. It's set in 1920’s New York, with oil heir William Donahue and old money aristocrat Evelyn Marie Aldridge falling into a forbidden love affair with each other. They start off as enemies who come from rival families, her family seeing themselves as better than his family because they come from old money. She’s pristine and demure and he’s a bit of a scoundrel, and they secretly fall in love. Rey gets really into the script, her banter with Ben causing the room to laugh or gasp on cue.

After about two hours, the script abruptly ends at the end of the second act. Everyone murmurs amongst themselves, wondering if that’s where the story ends or if it's not complete.

“Don’t worry, I know how to end a story. However, I don’t want to give it away just yet. I just hope that you’ve all got a taste of what an exciting project this is going to be!” Leia says confidently to the group. “We can dismiss for today, but please make sure you check your schedules for costume fittings and dress rehearsals. We start shooting next week!”

Everyone cheers and then begins standing up to mingle with one another. Rey barely has time to get up from her seat when Ben is standing right in front of her, staring intently.

“You were...really good.” he says stoically.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” she quips back. He gives her a small lopsided smirk, those stupid fucking dimples peeking out.

“Ah, just the two I was looking for!” Leia beams, joining the space between them. “As my stars, I want to make sure we build your chemistry. So I’ve set up some one on one time with you guys this week to run lines and blocking. Starting tomorrow afternoon.” 

Before either Ben or Rey can stammer out a retort or reply, Leia vanishes in the crowd to mingle some more. They both turn to look at each other nervously, Rey feeling like a bug under a microscope from his stare. Unsure how to continue or end the conversation, she offers him a small nod and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971361121/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970665268/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971464427/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971361076/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971361066/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971464397/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971464387/in/photostream/)

She’s nervous. Of course, she’s fucking nervous. She’s standing outside Ben Solo’s massive mansion in Laurel Canyon wondering how the fuck her life got to this point. Her driver Mitaka ensured that he would just wait in the driveway for when it was time to leave, so she hastily makes her way to the large frosted glass and wood door and rings the doorbell. It takes less than 20 seconds for him to show up, her breath hitching in her throat when she sees him.

Rey didn’t know what to expect when she saw Ben Solo in casual clothes. She’s almost always seen him in suits and tuxedos, so a white t-shirt and black jeans is already throwing her mind in a tailspin. He gives her a short smile with a small nod.

“Miss-- I mean, _Rey_. Come on in.” he says, ushering her in the house. Holy fuck, this place is opulence to the extreme. She can’t even fathom the high ceiling crystal chandelier or the marble floors, but he gives her a quick tour of the area before they enter the kitchen and living room. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Water would be great. Thank you.” she says softly. “This place is beautiful…”

He shrugs as he rummages through the fridge. “It’s fine. A bit quiet, if you don’t count the echoes when I walk.”

  
She gives a quick snort of laughter, clasping her hand over her mouth when he turns and gives her a smirk. She clears her throat, resting her bag on one of the stools and fishing out her script. They both decide to get to work right away, if they make too much time for small talk they run the risk of turning into a full blown argument. Better let the characters do the talking.

“How could you possibly think you know me? We shared one dance at Bea’s party, that hardly counts as a first impression.” Rey states in her Evelyn voice. She doesn’t know what direction Leia and the voice coach will want so she gives it her best shot.

“Darling…” Ben begins softly as William. “I don’t need to know what your favorite color is or what your great grandpa did for work. Something in me feels something in you. And I’d be one stupid son of a bitch if I didn’t at least try to find out what that is.” He sounds endearing, slowly walking closer to Rey as his eyes lift from the script. 

“That’s-- that’s _preposterous_ \--” she stammers, and not necessarily because of acting. Ben has gotten incredibly close, the scent of his cologne fogging her mind as she tries to focus on the scene. This is just the script, he doesn’t actually--

“Yeah, yeah it is.” he mutters with a chuckle. “But if you want to live the life that _they_ have planned out for you, instead of living the life you want? Well, sweetheart, I don’t know too many big words but that sounds pretty preposterous too.” 

He’s insanely close, his hand coming down to snake around her waist and rest gently on her lower back. He leans forward, almost as if he’s going to kiss her, his eyes unable to tear away from hers. The tension is palpable between them and she really can’t discern how he’s such a good actor--

She releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when he gently pulls away. He turns around to slow pace the room as a hand runs through his hair, Ben unable to see the hand Rey has rested on her chest to steady her heart.

“Uh...yeah that was good.” he coughs out. She hums in agreement, taking a sip of water. After a few moments of silence, they continue to more lighthearted scenes. They work on their banter, and end up giving each other helpful hints and suggestions that can make William and Evelyn’s love story believable. 

+

A couple of hours pass and now they’re taking a break on his obnoxiously comfortable couch, just silently looking over their scripts and the notes they’ve been able to jot down. Rey’s starting to see that Ben actually can be pretty normal, even has a dry sense of humor that she can’t help but realize is similar to her own. It’s comfortable...nice even.

“Are you nervous about the more...physical stuff.” Ben says nervously. 

“A little. I’ve just never done any of it before.” She can see his eyes grow wide, and she quickly shakes her head. “ _On screen_. I’ve never done those things before on screen.”

“Oh, right. Yeah. Definitely.” A beat of silence again, Rey’s mind turning a mile a minute. “I mean...we can just try to get comfortable with each other. You know, as Rey and Ben. Not yet as Evelyn and William.” He almost has a boyish look on his face, like he’s shy for even suggesting it.

“Okay, yeah. Sure. How do you propose we do that?” she asks, leaning in closer to him on the couch as she tucks her legs under her. He clears his throat, also scooching a little closer.

“I could...uh...kiss you? You know, to break the ice?” 

“Oh! Okay...uh, yeah. I mean, we’re gonna have to do it eventually right?” she chuckles nervously, earning another lopsided smile from him. He nods, sitting even closer to her until their mere inches away. They each mutter incoherent words under their breath as they try to adjust themselves to a comfortable angle, falling into silence when their eyes lock on each other. She can just now see that his eyes are a warm brown with little flecks of gold in them when the light hits, his lips incredibly plush and pink.

She doesn’t know who leans in first, but as soon as their lips touch she doesn’t care. It’s incredibly innocent, almost as if just testing the waters. They don’t move or deepen it, slowly pulling apart after a few seconds but still staying incredibly close. She doesn’t know what emotion flicks across his face (or hers for that matter), but the next thing she knows they’re kissing again...this time _really_ kissing. It’s an all-consuming kiss, Ben’s hand cupping her cheek as his lips slide delicately across hers. 

She can feel his tongue begging for entrance, allowing it wholeheartedly as her fingers begin to run through his hair. A tiny moan escapes the back of her throat as he leans in even further, trying to press her back into the cushions of the couch. A small alarm rings in the back of her head and then next thing she knows she’s pulling away, hopelessly out of breath as she tries to compose herself. Ben looks like he’s trying to do the same, leaning back to his respective side of the couch without looking at her. 

“That was…”

“Mhmm.”

“Yup.”

She clammors to stand, walking around the other side of the couch to her bag on the island table. Stuffing her script in and slinging it over her shoulder, she looks to see that Ben has also stood up, nervously looking at her.

“I gotta go. I have a...uh...thing.”

“Yeah, yeah. Me too. I also have a...thing.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asks a little hopefully. He looks up at her with a slightly relieved sigh, nodding. She nods back with a curt smile, quickly making her way out of his house and down to Mitaka’s car. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971475212/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971475182/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970675898/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971475172/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970675868/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970675848/in/photostream/)


	4. Chapter 4

Ben’s actually pretty surprised how normal this dinner is going. He can’t deny that he was terrified when his mother told him she had invited Rey, thinking that she was trying to meddle in him trying to get close to her. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss they shared a few days ago, how soft and sweet her lips were, the little gasps and moans that escaped her. The look in her eyes when she left was pure apprehension and he was worried that he’d fucked it up for good, but their subsequent rehearsals had been fine if not a little awkward at first. 

But now here she is looking absolutely _stunning_ in this white dress, clearly teasing him with the exposed skin of her chest right in front of him. All he wants to do is take her home and kiss every inch of her skin, relish in the feeling of their bodies together, but that dream is quickly extinguished when he’s reminded that his mother is right in front of him and that Rey may or may not still hate his guts. 

The dimly lit ambience of Spago still pales in comparison to how bright her eyes are when she laughs at one of his mother's jokes, her laugh probably one of the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard. She seems to have gotten comfortable with them, hopefully breaking down her preconceived notions of him being an asshole.

“So, Rey, you’ve gotta tell me about that Cosmo article! When I’d read it while going through your audition tapes I was so worried that you wouldn’t sign on! What on Earth did my idiot son do?” Leia laughs, taking a sip of her white wine. Rey lets out an uncomfortable laugh, clearly unprepared to answer this question. He can’t deny that he’s also been dying for the answer, wondering how the hell he’d lost her good graces before he’d even had the chance to know her.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly say. I wouldn’t want to bring up anything--”

“No, it’s okay.” Ben pipes up. “I’d really like to know. So that I know to never do it again.” He looks up at her softly, her features seeming to relax slightly when she glances over to him. She lets out a small sigh, takes a sip of her wine and clears her throat.

“Well...okay. But don’t say I didn’t warn you!” she laughs nervously. “Basically, a few years ago when I was still new to the industry I’d landed a small role on CSI: Los Angeles. I was over the moon, like _holy shit_ I’m gonna actually be in something that people actually watch!” The three of them laugh at her genuine excitement. 

“It also happened to be an episode that Ben was guest starring on, which made it all the more scary for me. We didn’t have any scenes together or anything, nor do I think you’d even looked in my direction. But, what I did see...was how dismissive you were to the people around you. Whether it was crew, or fellow actors or extras...you were just so _negative_. I remember a PA brought you a cup of coffee and you didn’t even say thank you, just gave them a small nod and walked away.” 

She stops for a moment to clear her throat, finally looking up from her plate to meet Ben’s eyes. “After that day I made myself a promise to myself. If I had ever gotten lucky enough to make it big, I would never forget where I came from. I would always make sure to treat every person, whether they were a fan or the biggest star in the world, with the same courtesy and kindness.”

The table is silent for a moment, Ben completely stunned with this new information. His mind reels with the memories of that shoot, and yeah he probably was a total asshole. It was a time in career where he didn’t give a fuck about anything and was completely unhappy with what he was working on. 

“Wow, thank you for sharing that with us Rey. I really hope it helps give Ben some perspective on how his actions can be perceived by others.” Leia says gently, taking Rey’s hand on the table and giving it a gentle squeeze. Rey gives her a soft smile, looking over to Ben who’s looking down in his lap in shame. 

“I...had no idea.” he croaks out, looking up to meet her hazel eyes. 

+

The rest of dinner goes relatively smoothly once they got past the heaviness of the conversation. Rey thanks Leia tremendously for the dinner and Leia ensures her that she’s welcome to join them anytime. Before Rey can call her driver to pick her up, Ben offers to drive her home. He’s surprised when she agrees, the two of them escaping through the back entrance to avoid paparazzi. If she’s at all surprised when a blacked out McLaren 570GT pulls up she makes no comment, quietly getting in the passenger seat before he drives off. She lives in a high rise in Westwood so it’s not going to be too long of a drive, Ben fumbling to get the words out of his mouth.

“I’m really glad you came tonight. My mom hasn’t been able to stop saying nice things about you.” he says with a smile, unable to resist taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. She gives him a shy smile, fiddling with the seat belt strapped across her chest. 

“See, that’s so crazy to me.” she chuckles in disbelief. “I grew up on Leia Organa movies, and now not only does she know who I am but she thought I was worthy enough to be in one.”

“Well you better believe it. You’re the real deal, Rey.” he muses, smiling even more when he hears her giggle. The rest of the relatively short drive passes in comfortable silence, Ben just barely seeing Rey taking peeks at him from the corner of his eye. When he pulls up to her building, she instructs him to take the alleyway so she doesn’t get noticed, Ben parking the car right in front of the back door. 

“Thanks for the ride, I had a lot of fun tonight.” she says, unbuckling her seat belt and putting her hand on the door.

“Wait!” he blurts out. She pauses, her lips parting slightly in surprise. “I just...I want to say I’m sorry. About before. I know it’s not an excuse, but I was kinda in a bad place around that time and wasn’t really focusing on how people perceived me. I hope I haven’t permanently ruined the chances of us getting along.”

She smirks, leaning forward to rest her elbow on the center console. “I’m very much of the mindset that actions speak louder than words. So, my perception is definitely open to change.”

“Duly noted.” he chuckles. Their laughter dies down for a moment, the silence tense with something when they stare at each other. He has no idea how but the next thing he knows they’re kissing, his hand coming to gently rest on her cheek. _God_ , how is he already addicted to her kisses? He finds himself leaning closer and closer, almost completely over the center console, as if he’s trying to chase the feeling of her. One of her hands gently cards through his hair, but the feeling of her is suddenly pulled away way too soon. He practically whimpers in an attempt to follow her lips, but she’s fully leaned away, leaving him to slump back into his seat.

“I’m sorry...we shouldn’t have done that.” she stammers out, smoothing out her hair and lips. 

“Rey--”

“ _No_. I...this is my first big movie. I need to be professional. I _need_ to be taken seriously and be absolutely focused.” she continues, shuffling in her seat to grab her bag from where it’s resting at her feet. “Plus, I just don’t want to be just another notch in your bedpost. I’m sorry, Ben. Goodnight.”

He desperately wants to reach out to her, touch her, kiss her, tell her that she’s so much more than that, but his tongue is suddenly ten times too big for his mouth. The passenger door quickly opens and closes, Rey walking in front of his car to get to the building. She doesn’t look back at him when she disappears, leaving Ben to groan in frustration at how stupid he is.

+

The next time he sees her is a week later on their first day at the studio. They’re doing wardrobe fittings, makeup tests and dress rehearsals, the day a flurry of motion and chaos. But it’s when he enters the makeup trailer does he see her in the chair looking as beautiful as ever. They’ve already put on the short copper haired wig that Evelyn will have, her makeup simple and demure. She’s only wearing a black silk robe, chatting to the makeup artist Rose and completely oblivious to his presence. It’s only when he plops himself in the chair next to her does she pause to stare at him from the mirror.

“Good morning, Miss Johnson.” Ben states politely. 

“Good morning.” she replies back softly, looking down at her lap as Rose continues to swipe a brush across her cheeks. His makeup artist, Kaydel, begins work on his skin as she quietly hums to herself. They’ve worked on a few sets before but he doesn’t really have a reputation for being friends with the crew (as Rey very clearly pointed out) so he makes an effort to try, especially when she’s here to witness it. 

“Kaydel, how was it working on that indie film you had mentioned?” he asks casually. Kaydel’s eyes light up for a moment, almost taken aback that he’s initiating small talk with her.

“Oh it was great, Mr. Solo! Doing special effects makeup was so fun for me, I hope I can do it again soon.”

“That’s excellent. And please, call me Ben.” he smiles, looking from the corner of his eye to see Rey watching him. Her brows furrow slightly, turning away when she gets caught in the reflection. He and Kaydel continue an amicable conversation, Ben trying to gauge Rey’s mood the entire time. If she can see that he’s not an asshole, maybe she will reconsider being with him. When she’s all done with his makeup he remembers to clearly thank her for her work, her brows raised in amused surprise. The two makeup artists leave the trailer to tend to some other actors, leaving Ben and Rey alone. Rey is absentmindedly on her phone, clearly trying to ignore him as he turns to look at her. “Rey?”

“Hm?” she responds unperturbed.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine. I’d be better if I didn’t have to witness your determined flirting with your makeup artist.” Although her eyes are still on her phone, they jolt up when she hears him balk at her. It’s followed by a very loud laugh, the first time she’s ever hearing one from him.

“You can’t be serious? _Rey_ , I was trying to be nice to her. Having positive interactions with the crew, just like you want me to!” he jeers, standing up. She quickly stands up too, walking backwards as he begins to stalk towards her. “Do I detect a hint of _jealousy,_ Miss Johnson?” he smirks.

She’s stuttering, her eyes wide as she tries to compose herself. “No...of course not…” she coughs out, her back hitting against the trailer wall. 

“I don’t know about that. Do you remember the way you kissed me, Rey? Because I sure as hell do.” His hands come to rest flat on the wall on either side of her head, Ben leaning forward until he’s mere inches from her. Her breath is short, puffing against his cheek as he tilts his head to the side.

“ _Ben_ …” she whispers almost imperceptibly. He hums in response, dipping down to let his nose trail the column of her throat. He lets himself linger for a few moments, before tearing himself away, allowing her to catch a breath she’s definitely been holding as her wide eyes stare at him.

“I’ll see you on set.” he mutters, taking one last glance at her before leaving her alone in the trailer.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971497582/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970698608/in/photostream/)

She’s successfully kept her distance from him aside from necessary dress rehearsals, but now it’s their first day on set and she’s already worried about her resolve. Of course Leia wants to start with one of their kissing scenes, and Rey’s been a damn nervous wreck all morning in preparation for it. Her hair and makeup are done and the costume she’s got today is a flowy blue 1920s style beaded dress. It’s probably a little more form fitted than what would be true to the era, but she can’t help but feel like that’s just Leia’s aesthetic. She heads to the set of one of the opulent corridors of Evelyn’s home, Ben already standing with a script in his hands.

He looks incredible in a fitted button down shirt, vest and matching pants, his hair parted and wavy to match the era. His eyes follow her as she makes her way to him and Leia, trying to walk with as much confidence as she can muster. Leia walks them through the scene: William coming to see Evelyn at her home without either of their families knowing, turns into some kind of passionate argument and then they makeout against a wall. Her mind is a blur until she hears Leia shout ‘Action!’

“You can’t be here, William! If people saw you here, they’d--”

“I don’t care about people! I care about you!”

“Why? No one cares about me! Poor little rich girl, what kinds of problems could she possibly have?” 

“Don’t ever talk about the most beautiful girl in the world like that.” he mutters, edging closer until his body presses her against the wall. Her mind can’t help but flick back to that day in the trailer, how she was so sure he’d kiss her. And now, he’d have to just because of the script. She looks up to meet his gaze during the tentative pause they’re supposed to have, her breath hitched in her throat. Not thinking about the scene blocking or the script, she grabs him by the back of the head and slots his lips over hers. It’s a messy all-consuming kiss, his hands roaming across her body as hers card through his hair. Her mind goes blank, only able to focus on the hot wet feeling of him against her, how perfect their bodies work together. 

“And...CUT!” Leia yells, breaking the moment. “Excellent! Rey, Ben, great chemistry! You really sold me on that one. Okay, let’s change the camera angle on that one...” 

Without thinking Rey bursts off the set, dashing towards her trailer as quickly as her legs can carry her. She can hear and feel Ben hot on heels, but she doesn’t stop until she reaches her trailer and bursts through the door. He’s right behind her, slamming it closed and trying to catch his breath. 

“Rey, what the hell is--” he begins, but is deftly cut off when she kisses him. She feels him melt into the kiss, rotating her so he can scoop her up and set her on the table. She spreads her legs so he can fit between them, Ben cradling her face in his hands as his tongue gently massages her. “ _Rey_ …” he begins against her lips.

“Shut up.” she snaps. “Just touch me... _please_ …” He groans in response, one of his hands reaching down to fondle at her breast while the other rests at her thigh. Rey shimmies the hem of her beaded dress up until her panties are exposed, Ben’s kisses trailing down her throat.

“I’m going to take care of you, don’t you worry.” he mutters against her skin, his thumb stroking her clit against her panties. She gasps at the feeling, not wasting any time shoving them to the side to give him full access. The fingers she’s had some pretty explicit dreams about begin to tease her, rubbing small circles against her clit while catching some of the wetness between her folds.

“ _Shit_ …” she breathes, tilting her head back until it bangs against the mirror. She doesn’t care, only focused on him touching her.

“You’re so wet, baby.” he coos gently, taking his lips off her neck and looking down at where they’re joined. A single finger enters her and her back arches with a moan, Ben thrusting himself in and out at a quick pace. He doesn’t hesitate to let a second finger join the mix as his thumb traces her clit. Rey is panting in ecstacy, letting Ben capture her lips again in a messy kiss. 

She’s so keyed up from everything that it doesn’t take long until she’s coming with a yelp, her hand slapped over her mouth as he sucks on her throat. His fingers are relentless as she rides out her high, Rey unable to hear the gritted words of encouragement against her skin. 

Her trailer somehow feels ten degrees hotter and considerably more humid, their shallow breaths filling the otherwise empty silence. His fingers slowly slide out of her and trail up to his lips, keeping steady eye contact with her as he puts them in his mouth and sucks. She’s looking at him with equal disbelief and arousal before noticing the considerable tenting in his trousers. 

Her hand slowly reaches between them, Ben’s breath going shallow before a hard knocking at the door practically pulls them apart.

“Rey? Are you in there?” Poe’s muffled voice calls out. “They need you back on set.”

“Coming! I mean...I’ll be there in a second.” she calls out, her cheeks flaming at the accidental innuendo. She barely catches the corner of Ben’s lips twitching up before he walks to the other side of the trailer to give her some privacy. She quickly hops off the table and smooths her appearance out as best as she can, realizing that Rose will definitely have to give her touch ups. When she returns to the front of the trailer, Ben is leaning over the counter taking deep breaths. “Ben?”

“You go ahead.” he croaks out, unable to look at her. “I gotta... _calm down_.” He tilts his chin down to his crotch, needing to quell his erection before going back out there. She squeaks out a confirmation, taking one last look at him before walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970726018/in/dateposted/)

Rey doesn’t speak with Ben for the rest of the day. But he continues to be a lingering presence both in her mind and physically. Although she doesn’t shoot any scenes with him he’s lurking behind the camera, sitting in one of those actor chairs watching her with rapt attention. She continues the scenes with the people cast to play her family, as well as Cassian Andor who is playing the man she’s supposed to marry, John Patterson. 

She can’t deny that he’s also an incredibly attractive man, his charm instant when they begin going through their scene. She’s been a fan of his for a few years, and she’s pleased to know that he’s as nice on screen as off. He always finds some way to smile or gently touch her, his jokes making her laugh until she’s doubled over. 

When she glances over at Ben he’s quietly seething with rage, his jaw locked and lips pressed into a thin line. His eyes are dark and dangerous, so intensely focused on her it’s almost a little unnerving. Rey can’t deny the small thrill it gives her seeing him worked up about her talking to another guy, so she plays it up a little. 

“What do you think I should do for this scene?” she asks innocently, standing next to him with her script and leaning slightly against his shoulder. Her eyes momentarily flit up to meet Ben’s, his grip painfully tight on the armrest of the chair. She smirks before looking back up at Cassian, smiling coyly at whatever the hell he said. 

+

When they wrap for the day, her and Cassian are walking to the catering table to grab coffee, only a few feet away from where Ben is tapping away on his phone. 

“Rey you were brilliant today. I can’t wait to work on that park scene with you next week.” he begins. “Maybe you and I should grab dinner sometime...to, uh...go over it.”

She beams up at him, feeling Ben’s head snapping up from the corner of her eye. She takes a sip of her coffee, thinking of how she wants this to play out. 

“That sounds really nice, Cassian. Is it okay if I get back to you on that?” she replies sweetly, batting her lashes. She can hear a low growl that gets covered up with a cough, Ben standing up to stomp past them towards his trailer. 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She nods, sauntering away and towards the bay of trailers. Of course fate would have it that hers and Ben’s are right next to each other’s. Instead of doing the respectable thing and going back to her own quietly, devilish curiosity gets the better of her as she lightly taps on the door labeled _Ben Solo_. 

+

It’s unlocked so she lets it slowly creak open. Their trailers are not that different, but he definitely keeps his a lot more clean and minimalist whereas Rey has tried to put more homey pieces to make her feel comfortable during long days. He’s sitting wide legged on the couch, scrolling through his phone with a definite scowl. Looking up to her, he scoffs and rolls his eyes, resuming his scrolling.

“Ben? Can we talk?” she asks softly.

“Why don’t you go and talk to _Andor_? Now that you two are so close.” he spits out, trying to keep a level voice. 

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Mr. Solo?” she quips playfully, referring to his earlier remarks. He sighs, ignoring her as he slumps further into the couch.

She looks down and nods, expecting his petulant behavior. Being possessive is not a character trait she finds surprising given how intense he is about everything. A flicker of mischief spreads across her face, slowly making her way in before locking the door.

“I don’t want to talk to Cassian…” she begins softly, standing in front of his spread legs. Rey quickly drops to her knees, laying her palms flat against his thighs. “In fact...I don’t really wanna talk at all.” This gets his attention, his eyes shooting up in surprise as his face goes pale. Her palms slowly make their ascent up his legs, one of them gently brushing the crotch of his jeans as he hisses at the contact.

“ _Rey_ \--” he chokes out.

“Shhh…” she coos, her finger tracing the quickly growing bulge in his pants. “Let me take care of you, like you took care of me. Would you like that, Ben?” Her voice is sweet and light, Rey fluttering her lashes to get her point across. She can see his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down his throat, an imperceptible nod as he keeps his eyes on her.

Her nimble fingers are quick to undo his belt, unbutton his pants and let the zipper slide down. Ben is practically panting, shuffling himself to get his pants around his ankles to expose his black briefs. Rey looks up at him with a smirk, not letting her eye contact break as she begins to gently mouth at him through the fabric. He groans, his head hitting the cushions as he tilts his neck back. She can see him flexing his hands at his sides like he’s unsure with what to do with them.

“Who got you this hard, Ben?” she asks innocently, looking up at him with wide wanton eyes.

“You did, baby.” he grits out. “I’ve been hard since I fucked you with my fingers, how pretty you looked when you came. The sounds you made--” he cuts himself off with a low moan, Rey freeing his cock from its confines as it bobs up and hits his stomach. 

_Holy shit_. It looks almost angry at her, hard and red and leaking precum. It’s unsurprisingly big given his size, and she can’t deny that her mouth literally waters at the thought of it. After giving it a few experimental pumps she begins to gently suck on the tip, watching as Ben’s eyes roll into the back of his head. She can tell he’s trying to control his hips from bucking up, so she begins to rub soothing circles on his thigh with her free hand.

She surprises him by taking him as far as she can go without preamble (only about halfway) before rhythmically bobbing her head up and down. One of his hands comes to gently pet her hair (the wig she’s still wearing) while the other rests comfortably on top of hers that's on his thigh. It’s surprisingly sweet amidst the debauchery taking place, and if Rey’s mouth wasn’t full of Ben’s cock she might even smile at it.

“That’s it, baby. _Fuck_...you’re so good. So _perfect_ …” he whispers in between pants. The praise lights her up like a firecracker, licking the underside of his shaft before sucking even faster. Her hand pumps at what her mouth can’t take, keeping a steady rhythm as a string of expletives leave his beautiful lips. She hums against him, causing his cock to twitch in her mouth and a groan to leave his throat. 

“Come for me, Ben. I want you to come.” she mutters, taking him out of her mouth for a moment as she continues furiously pumping. His breath comes out in short puffs, letting out a loud fuck as he arches off the couch and spills into her mouth. 

She intently tries to suck up as much as she can, a few drops mixed with her saliva trickling out of the corners of her lips. Ben lets out a content sigh, running his hand through his hair as his cock begins to soften in her hand. He’s dazed and sated as she carefully tucks him back into his underwear, leaving a small kiss on his hip bone that leaves him whimpering.

He surprises her by scooping her up and perching her on his thigh, a lazy smile on his face as he rubs this thumb across her bottom lips. She giggles, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as his arm comes around the small of her back.

“You are...a fucking dream.” he mutters, pressing gentle kisses along the column of her throat. She hums in approval, tilting her head back to give him more access. “Come home with me tonight.”

“I can’t.” she whispers, huffing when he releases himself from her throat to look at her with furrowed brows. “No, I actually can’t. I have friends coming over tonight.”

He sighs, almost in relief. Like he knows if she didn’t have plans she actually would. “Another time then.”

Her lips twitch into a shy smile. “Yeah, another time.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971525752/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971525732/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970725953/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971421681/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970725938/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971525657/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971525632/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971525607/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970725888/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971525582/in/photostream/)

He wasn’t kidding. There really was a blacked out Escalade waiting for her outside the studios of Teen Vogue at 4pm on the dot. The driver was a burly man named Chewie who politely opened the door for her and smiled kindly. The half an hour drive had Rey slightly nervous, so she decided to make some small talk with him. 

“Chewie? What is your honest opinion of Mr. Solo?” she asks, leaning forward. Chewie chuckles, taking a quick look at her from the rear view mirror.

“Off the record?” he laughs. Rey nods, holding her breath for the inevitable character assassination she’s about to hear. “He’s terribly misunderstood. The media thinks he’s a huge asshole...but he’s actually just really shy.” Rey must look visibly surprised, because Chewie chuckles again. 

“I’ve been working for his family since he was in diapers. He had a hard time growing up, having the pressure of his family legacy to work towards. He didn’t have a lot of friends in school because kids were scared of him or tried to use him for his fame. And now he still thinks he’s not doing enough to uphold his legacy, probably why he took on one of Leia’s projects.”

“Wow…”

“I mean you’ve gotta be pretty special for him to take to you so easily. Not that I presume anything about your relationship, miss.”

“No, of course.”

“But, hey, you didn’t hear any of this from me!” he chortles, pulling into the gated driveway. “If I can say anything, just give him a chance to show you the real him. You might be surprised.” She considers his words for a moment before solemnly nodding her head.

“Thank you, Chewie. I’m glad he has someone like you around.” she says with a soft smile. He offers her one back before shutting off the engine and hopping out to open the door for her and helping her with her bag. She feels slightly less nervous walking up to his door than she did the first time, even if her heart is pounding at a hundred beats per second.

She knocks on the door, an older man with white hair and a black suit opens it. “Ah, Miss Rey. Welcome. I am Charles Threepio, Mr. Solo’s steward. Please come in, let me take that for you.” His voice is soft and posh, Rey instantly feeling a sense of comfort with him.

“Thanks. It’s nice to meet you.” she responds, walking into the foyer. So much has happened since the last time she was here, it feels like eons ago. 

“Likewise, ma’am. Mr. Solo should be returning home in about an hour or so. He asks that you make yourself comfortable upstairs and help yourself to anything you wish.” _Upstairs_. She’s yet to venture to that side of his massive home, but she quickly nods at the man.

“Thank you.” she croaks out, following him as he guides her up the staircase and down the hall. Charles must also be attempting not to presume anything about her stay here, as he guides her to a guest bedroom and deposits her belongings in the closet. She chuckles to herself, if she knows anything about Ben Solo she knows that she will spend very little time in this room. The man shows her the room's comm system in case she needs him before offering a polite bow and heading out. 

Once she’s finally alone, she rushes to get herself ready. She might as well make this a weekend neither of them will ever forget. 


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971641502/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971641492/in/photostream/)

Even from where she’s laying in his insanely comfortable bed she can hear the front door burst open, followed by some polite greeting from Charles. Ben says something to him in hushed tones that she can’t quite make out, and before she can think she hears heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. Wanting to tease him just a bit more at the last second, she jumps off the bed and goes out onto the balcony to lean herself against the railing and allows his shirt to drape slightly off her shoulders.

When the door creak opens, she’s glad she’s not facing him because the muttered _fuck_ that comes from him has her biting her lip in a repressed giggle. She slowly turns around to meet his gaze, already seeing how blown his pupils are even from a few feet away.

“Hi, Ben.” she says sweetly, sauntering over to him. Her body melts at the spellbound look he gives her as she walks, the sway of her hips causing his eyes to move like a pendulum. Stopping in front of him, his hands come up to gently rest at her waist, his thumbs rubbing soft circles against the black lace of her lingerie bodysuit.

“Hi, baby.” he whispers, a small smirk on his face. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips, Rey’s arms instantly going up to wrap around his neck. Their lips and tongues explore each other for a few minutes as they stand in the middle of his room, his hands trailing up and down her body. “ _Fuck_ , I’m sorry. I didn’t want to just jump straight into it without talking first. I need to know some thing’s first.”

“Oh yeah, I’m clean and I have an IUD. So you can--”

“ _Fuck_.” he mutters, kissing her quickly again. “While that’s _so good_ to know, that’s not quite what I meant.” he chuckles. 

“Okay…?” she asks, waiting for him to continue. What more could he possibly be asking?

His gaze zeroes in. “I just...I need to know what this is for you. What _we_ are to you.”

This takes her aback for a moment. He hasn’t even fucked her yet and he’s already asking for some kind of title to them? She notices that he’s not offering his own opinion or preferences, maybe gauging to see what she’ll say first. If she had to guess, she would assume that he just wants this to be a no strings attached affair that they could get out of their systems and move on after this weekend. But then she remembers what Chewie told her, how it’s difficult for him to let people in. The idea of being in a relationship with him is frightening, but not in the ways her old self may have thought. She swallows before looking up at his wide and waiting eyes.

“I...I don’t know.” she whispers, her hand coming up to gently rest on his chest. He takes his own hand and rests it on top of hers, the warmth oddly reassuring. 

“Okay. I can live with that...for now.” he offers with a sheepish smile, using his other hand to cup her jaw. Her mouth instantly opens the second their lips touch again, Ben leaning forward as his grip at her waist tightens. The next thing she knows her back is hitting the soft mattress, his body caging her in the most comforting yet exhilarating way. 

It’s a flurry in which Ben sheds his clothes, leaving him in just a pair of black boxer briefs. Looks like the picture he’d sent was the real deal, his broad chest hard under her palms as her hands explore the various hairs, moles and scars. He’s standing as she’s sitting on the foot of the bed, looking down at her with an invariable smirk.

“As sexy as you look in my shirt, it’s gonna need to come off so I can get a good look at the real showstopper.” he chuckles darkly, tossing the white button down she’d been wearing to cover her lingerie. His eyes and hands move in sync as he drops to his knees on the floor in front of her, Rey gasping when he cups both of her lace covered breasts. She can’t handle him staring at her like that so she grabs him by the back of the head and plants a messy kiss on his lips, moaning against him when one hand makes it down the apex of her thighs.

“Ben... _please_ …” she whispers.

“You know, I should punish you for how much you’ve been teasing me. _Those fucking pictures_.” he groans, sucking on her neck as his fingers graze her outer lips. She whimpers at the contact, bucking her hips in a silent plea. “But for our first time I’m feeling generous, baby. I want you so bad it would be a punishment to _me_ to wait.” And with that his head dives down, quickly unclipping the buttons that are at the bottom of the bodysuit, freeing her cunt to the cool air.

He does tease her a little, his thumb tracing the area around where she needs him most. She could beg (and maybe one of these times she will) but she’s feeling extra feisty, wanting to see just how far off the edge she can take him.

“Well so far you’ve done none of the things your texts promised me.” she huffs casually. “I’m starting to think that you’re all talk--” She’s cut off with her own squeak when his tongue licks a long flat stripe up her cunt. Ben starts chuckling against her skin when she grabs a handful of his hair for support. 

His tongue and lips are _made_ for this. Like she didn’t even know a man could even be good at this, let alone _enjoy_ it. He laps her up like she’s his favorite dessert, taking her clit in between his sinful lips and sucking without abandon. One of his hands comes up to cup and knead her breast, Rey throwing her head back at the multiple points of pleasure.

“Fuck... _yes_ , Ben. More, _please_ …” He wastes no time sinking two fingers, Rey falling back on the mattress as a long guttural moan escapes her. It’s all too much and not enough when she comes, practically squeezing Ben’s head between her knees as she writhes around in her ecstasy. He continues to kiss and lick at her even after she comes down from her high (something she distinctly remembers him promising), but she mutters something incoherent and shoves him off, listening to him laugh as he comes up to hover over her.

“You were saying?” he smirks devilishly, Rey rolling her eyes as he bends forward to catch her lips again.

“Well that’s one third of your promise, big boy.” she smirks, leaning up on her elbows.

“Big boy? Still thinking of my cock, sweetheart? I know I’ll have you begging for it in no time.” he mutters, kissing down her collarbone and harshly yanking down the neckline of bodysuit to let her tits spring free. 

He kisses and licks them with the same passion as her cunt, attempting to take an entire one in his mouth before releasing it with a pop. His hands skim down the fabric around her abdomen before yanking the rest of it off her body, leaving her completely and gloriously naked beneath him. He pauses for a moment just to take in her features, Rey offering him a shy smile as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear. 

“Just fuck me already.” she whispers with a grin. He lets out a throaty laugh, standing up to drop his boxers and reveal the thing that she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about. He rejoins her on the bed but instantly scoops her up and sets her to straddle his thighs. She looks confused for a second before shaking her head and chuckling to herself. Oh yes, how could she forget his final request?

“I’m a man of my word, Rey.” he smirks. Rey smirks back, experimentally dragging herself back and forth on his cock, reveling in the groans he makes as the grip on her hips tighten. She’s already wondering how many bruises she may end up with this weekend, her cunt clenching at the thought. He gasps when she reaches behind herself to take his cock in her hand, lifting her knees up to notch it in her entrance.

_Holy shit_.

Her brain scrambles for words as she slowly sinks down on him, feeling herself widen to accommodate his size. He’s gritting his teeth with his eyes screwed shut, that prominent vein on his throat that she loves so much jutting out from the exertion. When she’s finally fully seated, they both let out a sigh of relief.

“ _Fuck_. I don’t even think perfect is a good enough word to describe how you feel.” he groans quietly, lifting her up before slamming her back down. The pace quickens pretty fast, Rey thrusting herself atop him while Ben bucks up his hips to meet hers. He’s definitely getting what he wants by her tits bouncing up and down, Ben even taking one of his hands off her hip to reach up and fondle one.

“Ben... _yes_...don’t stop…” she whispers with a whine. Her legs start to wobble from the exertion, and thankfully Ben sees it and flips them over so he’s above her now. His cock is hitting her in all the right places, Rey moaning her satisfaction before he kisses her messily.

“ _Yes_ , baby. So good, so good. Never want to stop.” he says through gritted teeth, his hips stuttering as he groans out her name while he spills into her. Rey’s not that far behind, Ben fumbling a thumb against her clit to have her screaming orgasm wash over her mere seconds later. 

They’re kisses become lazy as they each come down from their highs, Rey running her fingers through the sweat dampened hair around his forehead. She catches him smiling into the kiss, causing her to giggle and release him with a pop.

“What are you smiling at?” she quips, raising a brow. They’re laying side by side now, one of his hands gently rubbing up and down her back as he pulls her in closer to kiss her forehead.

“Nothing.” he says softly with a smile to match. She doesn’t recognize the look he’s giving her as his face is washed in the soft glow of sunset, but whatever it means it's definitely causing an unfamiliar swirl of butterflies in her tummy. Too sated to think deeply into what it all means, she allows him to wrap an arm around her waist and drag her closer to him, letting out a deep sigh against his chest as her eyes flutter shut. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Rey wakes up it’s considerably darker outside, and she’s disoriented for a moment when she realizes that she’s not in her own bed. Her mind wanders back to what was probably the best sex of her life, but she also quickly notices that the bed is empty beside her. 

She tries not to feel a pang of hurt especially when she realizes that she’s at Ben’s, and it’s not like he really ditched her at his own house. Thankfully her troubles subside quickly when she hears the door creak open, a sliver of light from the hallway entering the room followed by a large shadow. Ben flicks on one of the dim bedside lamps, Rey giving him a sleepy smile as she stretches out like a cat.

“Hi, Sleeping Beauty.” he mutters with a smirk, Rey just now realizing that he’s holding two plates of food and two wine glasses in his hands with a bottle of wine tucked under his arm. When she realizes just how much his hands are actually capable of carrying she clenches with a small blush on her cheeks. “You hungry?”

“Always.” she chuckles, helping him by taking the wine bottle and glasses from him. “Wow, Ben. You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I asked Charles to make us dinner when I got here, and you just looked so cute sleeping I thought I’d just bring it up to you. Is that okay?”

“Of course...thank you.” she smiles shyly. “It smells amazing.”

“Chicken and vegetable alfredo. I probably should’ve asked if you had any dietary restrictions first.”

“ _Nope_.” she says, popping the p. “I’ll eat anything that doesn’t eat me first.”

“Good to know.” he laughs, pouring her a glass of Chateau D'Yquem. She gets up to use the bathroom, but not before throwing on his button up shirt again and flashing him a wink over her shoulder. He looks awestruck when she shuts the door behind her, letting out a sigh when she’s alone to do her business. It doesn’t last that long, a knock coming at the door when she’s washing her hands. He doesn’t wait for her to open it, coming in with dark wanting eyes when she stands up straight in front of him. 

“Miss me already?” she quips, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You have no idea.” he whispers, his tongue jutting out to wet his lips. He grabs the back of her head and kisses her messily, his free hand roaming across the exposed skin under his unbuttoned shirt. It all happens so fast when he spins her around and pushes down until she’s bent over the counter, her face mere inches from the lit mirror in front of her. 

“ _Ben_ …” she mutters, feeling his fingers already coming up to tease her clit. She didn’t expect him to already be so ready to go again, but she welcomes it nonetheless. She’s about to take off his shirt she’s wearing but he stops her, bending forward to nip at her neck as his hands flip the tail of the shirt up to expose her ass.

“Want to fuck you in my shirt. So that the next time I wear it, it will smell like you.” he groans, notching the tip of his cock at her entrance. As he pushes she leans back, letting him fully sheath her even faster. He goes at a brutal pace, occasionally slapping her ass and the sides of her thighs in a way that has her moaning. 

“Fuck... _yes_ …” is all she can manage to say, the angle hitting her so much deeper than the first time. His cock is a fucking prodigy, working in and out of her like nothing she’s ever had. It all becomes too much, and as she’s about to bury her face in her forearms on the table, a slap to her ass gets her attention.

“ _No_ , Rey. Look at yourself. Look at _us_. How good we are.” he grits out, the hold on her waist tightening until she looks up. She looks thoroughly and utterly fucked, her lips parted as Ben curses behind her. Their eyes don’t leave each other when he bends forward slightly to take her clit under his fingers, swirling it quickly to get her to her climax. Her moans reverberate through the echoed bathroom, Ben watching her with bared teeth as she comes. His own come spills into her moments later and when he’s done he practically slumps over her, palming one of her tits lazily in his hand as he trails kisses down her neck and shoulders. They’re silent for a few moments before she tilts her head to look at him.

“You’re lucky I don’t mind cold pasta.” she says softly before bursting out into giggles. He laughs with her, planting a quick kiss to her cheek before he pulls out and gets her cleaned up with a small washcloth.

They enjoy sitting up in his bed, eating cold pasta and warm wine with some random nature documentary in the background as they talk and laugh. Once her belly is full and sated, he asks for dessert with a devilish smirk. 

Before she can even ask what he’s talking about, she’s sitting on his face writhing in pleasure as he sucks and licks and kisses her cunt. She comes again with a scream, twisting her fingers in his hair as she rides out his face. The rest of the night is spent with lazy kisses and cuddles, Ben tucking Rey into his side when he sees her heavy lids fighting not to flutter shut. With an arm slung over her waist and a quick kiss to the back of her head, she lets out a content sigh and falls into a dreamless sleep. 

+

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971558646/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971558631/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971663642/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971663632/in/photostream/)

She sets her phone back on the bedside table, curling into the warmth of Ben’s chest under the covers. Last night was probably the most fun she’s had in a long time; not just because of the amazing sex, but how easily the conversation flowed between them, or how comforting it was to fall asleep in his arms. She has a feeling that he’s trying to convince her that they can be something more, but she can’t focus on that possibility quite yet. She still sees them as such different people even if they come from the same industry, and she doesn’t want to take the plunge only to end up splashed on the gossip pages after a messy break up. Not to mention that they still have a whole month of filming left together, and having to do that with an ex would be probably the worst case scenario.

“How long have you been watching me?” he mutters with a lazy smile, cracking one eye open. She giggles, shaking her head and burying her face in his shoulder.

“Not long enough to inflate your ego.” she quips back. He smirks, turning himself over to lay above her and pressing a warm gentle kiss. Neither of them seem to care about the concept of morning breath, a faint smile on Rey’s lips that has him smiling back.

“Well the day is young, sweetheart. Now, let’s get you something for that insatiable appetite of yours.”

“And just to confirm, which one of my appetites are we talking about?” she smirks devilishly, trailing a single finger down his chest and abs that has him tensing. 

“Food first…” he chuckles. “More if you’re good.” 

She sighs, rolling out of her side of the bed and padding over to the bathroom. She just takes a quick peek at the mirror on her way there to see him watching her with awestruck attention.

+

The kitchen feels more familiar now that she’s been here twice, helping herself to the fancy coffee maker as he flips pancakes at the stove top. She turns to watch him as she puts the mug to her lips, appreciating how beautiful he looks in nothing but a pair of low hanging sweatpants. He must’ve had a similar look on his face when she came downstairs in nothing but one of his black t-shirts, the fabric ending where it barely covers her ass. His attempt at impressing her with his pancake flipping skills are quite entertaining, most of them landing the dismount while a few end up as half cooked disasters on the floor or countertop. 

“Okay it’s your turn.” he chuckles, taking her by the hand and pulling her in between him and the stovetop. She tries to refuse but he’s having none of it, pressing his chest into her back as his hand covers her on the pan handle. He helps her move it back and forth over the flame, and she tenses slightly when his free hand goes to curve around her waist. “Don’t think, just do.” he mutters softly in her ear. She does just that, letting the pancake fly in the air and land perfectly flipped on the other side.

“Holy shit! I did it!” she squeals excitedly, craning her neck to see Ben. He’s laughing with a nod, pressing a kiss to her temple that feels entirely more domestic than anything she’s ever experienced.

They enjoy their creations at his dining table, Rey helping herself to a plethora of maple syrup and whipped cream atop her stack. She moans in appreciation with her mouth full of food, a small smirk when she notices Ben’s cheeks turning pink. She loves to tease him, so she gives it a bit more enthusiasm the next bite, a louder moan as she tilts her head back. When she swallows, she looks over to him and licks her lips, raising her eyebrows in silent challenge.

“Rey? I thought we agreed that you’d get more if you were good?” he challenges gently, leaning an elbow against the table. 

“But I _am_ good. But these pancakes are so good too...so _sweet_ and _warm_ and _soft_. Don’t you think so?” she asks innocently, mentally preening when she sees the grip around his fork tighten. 

“That’s true. Why don’t you come over here and finish the rest of your breakfast.” he commands, tapping on his knee. She smirks, standing up from her seat and walking across the table to him. 

At the last second he stops her, dropping his sweatpants to let his hard cock spring free. She whimpers, Ben’s hands taking her hips and sinking her down on his cock facing the table. He then pulls her half eaten plate in front of her and hands her her fork, silently instructing her. She tries to squirm above him but his grip on her tightens, deliciously enough to add to her potential bruises.

“Ben…” she whimpers, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. He shakes his head, motioning over to her unfinished plate.

“Finish your breakfast, baby. You can keep my cock warm until you’re done. Then if you’re good, I’ll fuck you just how you want it.” His voice is dark and rich as he plants slow kisses along her neck and shoulders, one hand sliding down to gently tease her clit. She shudders, but doesn’t want to disappoint him so she picks up her fork and puts another bite in her mouth. “Good?”

“ _Yes_ …thank you.” she whispers. He nods, taking a sip of his coffee while his finger slowly plays with her clit, not enough to make her come but just enough to keep her on edge. 

“Of course, beautiful. You know I would always take care of you, right? Make you feel special... _cherished_. Like you deserve.” She melts at every word that comes out of his sinful mouth, moaning softly as she puts another bite of her pancakes in her mouth. 

The hand that isn’t at her clit sneaks under her shirt, running across her smooth skin until it cups the underside of her breast. His thumb gently swipes at her nipple as he gives it a small squeeze, Rey bucking slightly at the multiple points of stimulation. She still has a few bites left, but she’s drowning in the teasing pleasure she almost drops her fork.

“Ben… _please_...I need you…” she mutters, her eyes fluttering shut as he continues to kiss her throat.

“But you’re almost there. I want you to be nice and full, so you have the energy for when I fuck you on every surface in this house. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Rey?”

“ _Hmmm_ …” she moans, nodding her head as she takes her second to last bite. He presses a kiss to her cheek. She giggles at it, leaning into the contact with a shy smile. How can he make her feel so shy when he literally has his dick inside her?

“Good girl. Such a good girl for me.” he whispers, Rey preening at the praise. She always thought she had a praise kink, but Ben is taking it to another level. It’s almost like he’s shifted to a soft praising dom, a slight variation to the intensity of the night before. 

She finds that she loves the juxtaposition, knowing that she can have him anyway she wants and he can still satisfy her needs. She won’t think about what that means in the future, not that her brain is even capable when she has her pussy full of his cock, his fingers on her clit, her tit in his hand and his lips on her neck.

Ben Solo is literally and figuratively _everywhere_.

Knowing what waits for her on the other side of this bite, she quickly stuffs it in her mouth, making sure to let out a long and exaggerated moan to signal her completion. She feels him smirk against her skin, and she turns her head to kiss him long and slow so that he can taste the syrup and whipped cream on her tongue. He moans back, shifting his hips so that his cocks somehow nudges deeper, causing Rey to gasp against his lips.

“Good job, baby. Aren’t you glad you let me take care of you?” he whispers with a smirk. She hums in confirmation, wiggling her hips slightly to confirm she’s ready. “Well go on, sweetheart. Fuck yourself on my cock...you earned it for being such a good girl.”

“Thank you…” she whispers, slowly grinding herself on him. She knows how on edge they’ve both been this entire time, so she picks up the pace and begins bouncing on his cock while he swirls tight circles on her clit. The hand at her breast resumes its original position at her waist, guiding her movements as she continues to move. “ _Fuck_...yes, Ben. You feel so--”

“Yes, my sweet girl. Come on my cock. Show me how perfect you are.” he groans, slapping his hips up to meet her. The chair starts to creak under them as they move at a relentless pace, Rey bracing her hands on the edge of the table as she comes with a loud scream. Ben continues to fuck up into her, joining her seconds later with a stuttered groan and a string of expletives. 

There’s a few moments of silence as they try to gather their bearings, both of them panting before she turns around to messily kiss him again. He groans when she reaches over and cups the back of his head, letting her tongue lick the inside of his mouth enthusiastically. When they finally part, he gently helps her up and off his cock, his come instantly dripping down her inner thighs. 

She chuckles with embarrassment as he grabs a clean wet washcloth and kneels down to clean her up, pressing a few soft kisses on the tops of her exposed thighs. Her hand finds its way through his hair again, and he can’t help but look up at her with that same lopsided smile as last night. She surprises herself when she returns a similar one back. 


	8. Chapter 8

“We could go swimming, if you want.” he says shyly, drying the last of the dishes from breakfast as she swings her legs from her seat at the counter. She’s surprised how not awkward it was after breakfast, especially with how charged and different that sexual experience was for her. Ben is just easy to be around, easy to adapt to and never makes her feel uncomfortable. It’s strange for her to want to be completely herself after only knowing him for a short time, but it seems to just come naturally.

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” she says softly. The pool sounds like an amazing idea, it’s a beautiful day and the weather is always perfect in LA. He slowly turns around from his position at the sink, a knowing smirk on his face that already sends a tingle down her spine.

“Who says you need one?” he muses. 

“Ben!” she laughs. “I’m not gonna end up on TMZ when their helicopter flies over your house and catches me naked in your pool!” 

“I live in the canyons, they’d be stupid to bring a chopper here. Plus I have security outside the property and privacy hedges as high as the Empire State Building.” He comes around to nestle himself between her knees, his hands gently resting on her hips as he leans his face towards hers. She pretends to think about it for a moment, although her mind has been made up since he brought up the topic.

“ _Fine_. But you have to go commando too.” she smirks. He gives her a soft kiss between rubbing his nose against her cheek.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

+

The towel clings to her nervous form as she watches him from the pool. She’s biting her lip as she watches him swim with broad strokes across the crystal clear water. He’s honestly a bit surprised that she’s agreeing to this, even more so after the kind of breakfast they had. Rey is unlike anyone he’s ever met before, so easy to be around, naturally quick witted and undeniably beautiful. He looks up at her with a reassuring smile, hoping to coax her out of her shell some more. 

“Is now a bad time to mention that I don’t know how to swim?” she asks, dipping her feet onto the first step of the pool still holding onto the towel. 

“Wait, really?”

“Grew up in the desert, it was always too hot to go swimming. You’d much rather stay inside than basically stew under the sun all day.”

“I can teach you...but you’re gonna have to get into the water first, sweetheart.”

She removes the towel and _holy shit_. Her tan freckled skin is luminous under natural sun, her pinky dusty nipples so soft and sweet looking. She slowly steps further down into the pool, hissing at the temperature of the water. He walks in front of her, enjoying the way she’s scanning over his chest and abs above the water.

“It’s a lot easier to just take the plunge. Then you don’t have to think about it too much.”

“A lot of this weekend has been you trying to get me to stop thinking.” she smirks.

“I’m of the belief that if it feels right then just do it.” he chuckles. He takes her by the hips and plunges her up to her neck in the water. She squeals, clutching onto him for dear life. He can feel the goosebumps on her skin and how hard her nipples have gotten, reveling in the feeling of closeness between them. “You okay?”

“Just a bit cold, but I can manage.” she smiles through gritted teeth. 

“Good.” he whispers softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips. She smiles into the kiss and it’s the most weightless feeling, he could do this every moment of every day for the rest of his life if he let her. But he can sense her apprehensions, so he has to be patient.

They spend the afternoon in the pool, Ben attempting to teach Rey the simplest of swimming techniques. He laughs when she begins sputtering chlorinated water and cheers when she successfully dunks herself underwater for the first time. It’s so effortless and perfect, Ben using every excuse to touch her. He doesn’t even intend for it to be sexual, just the feeling of her skin against his has never felt more right.

He finally takes himself out of the pool for a bit to grab them drinks before laying out on the lounge chair. He raises the back slightly so he’s at an angle to continue to watch her walk around the shallow end and practice her strokes. When she notices him looking, she bites her lip with a shy smirk, running her fingers through her wet hair to smooth it back.

His breath hitches when she slowly walks the stairs up and out of the pool, and it’s better than every Baywatch wet dream he ever had as a teenager. The waters rushes off her smooth lithe frame, her legs long as she walks over to him. She wastes no time straddling his lap and kissing him, Ben humming against her lips as she slowly begins to grind on his hardening cock. 

“I wanna try something different.” he mutters against her lips. “Do you trust me?” She leans back to look at him, nodding her head as she tucks a wet strand behind her ear. Ben grabs her by the hips and turns her around until she’s sitting on his chest. Grabbing her by the thighs he pulls her into him until her glistening cunt is right in front of his face, Rey’s breath catching in her throat. “You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” she hums, her hand gently stroking his cock. He begins pressing soft open mouthed kisses to her inner thighs before licking a long stripe between her folds. He feels her shudder and whine, continuing his gentle attack. 

What Ben should’ve been prepared for was how his performance was going to be affected by Rey taking him halfway in her mouth and sucking hard. Groaning against her pussy, he takes her clit between his lips and mouths at it, earning a vibrating moan on his cock from Rey’s lips.

It almost becomes like a competition the way they’re both trying to get each other off. And doing this outside (albeit how private he knows it is) is all the more thrilling, watching the sun reflecting off the wet skin of her back muscles as they move up and down. One of her hands begins to cradle his balls as the other helps in the efforts on his cock, Ben responding by inserting two fingers in her as his tongue flicks across her clit.

“ _Fuck_...Ben, _don’t stop_. I’m so close.” she whines after taking him out of her mouth. She continues her ministrations on him, Ben shutting his eyes and bucking his hips up as he comes in her mouth, the vibrations from his muffled moans against her cunt causing her to grind against his face. 

Once she’s swallowed and sucked up his spend, she arches her back and leans fully into him, gasping and panting as she finally comes. Ben doesn’t stop as he sees her through her orgasm, Rey eventually detaching herself when she becomes overstimulated. 

He sits up from his position, scooping her in his arms and laying her against his heaving chest. They enjoy the peaceful sated silence between them for a bit, the sun drying their wet skin as he traces patterns against her shoulder.

“TMZ really missed out on an exclusive today.” she snorts with laughter, earning a low rumbling chuckle from Ben. He tilts her chin and kisses her slowly, savoring the feeling of her as much as he can.

“You’re incredible.” he whispers against her lips, cupping her jaw and nuzzling their noses together. She doesn’t say anything back, choosing to just kiss him back and hope it gets the point across. He feels...hopeful. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970886353/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971686577/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971581186/in/photostream/)

He obliges to her shy request that he join her in the shower, Rey unable to pass up any opportunity to be near him. Today has been nothing short of exhilarating, it’s been amazing for her to get lost in the little world she and Ben have created for themselves. Unfortunately it will have burst for a bit, Rey completely forgetting about this cast dinner. Leia had very graciously invited the main cast to her home in Beverly Glen tonight and she can tell that Ben’s a little anxious about it. She runs the soapy loofah across his chest as he runs his fingers through her shampooed hair.

“What are you thinking?” she says quietly. He sighs, the noise reverberating through his massive glass and marble shower. 

“I know it’s selfish but...I just wanted to have you all to myself this weekend.” he mumbles, looking down at his feet. The answer takes her slightly aback. It doesn’t have the possessive intensity she would expect from him, it almost comes across a little boyish. _Shy_ , even. How can this behemoth of a man be so sexy and so adorable at the same time?

“Really? I would’ve thought with how much time we’ve spent together here and at the studio you’d be sick of me already.” she chuckles, running her fingers through his hair. She squeals when he pulls her close by her hips, his erection pressed firmly against her belly. He dips his head until his lips hover over the shell of her ear. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you, sweetheart.” he whispers, the grip on her skin tightening. Her throat fails to speak so all she can do is kiss him, let him consume her as he presses her back against the cool tile. His words and actions over the last few days ring in her head. She has to think about what this means for them, what she wants this to be. None of that is happening as his hand snakes down her belly to the apex of her thighs. Instead of worrying about all of that she takes his advice. 

Don’t think, just do. 

+

Rey is grateful for Ahsoka arriving with her full makeup bag and a simple black outfit. She could definitely see that her best friend was trying to keep her cool meeting Ben, especially knowing that he and Rey were sleeping together. He was friendly and welcoming nonetheless, offering her a drink and letting her know she was more than welcome to stay while they got ready. Ahsoka used that as an excuse to do Rey’s makeup in the guest room, but mostly to get the tea on her proclivities.

“Dude, I can’t believe how good you have it right now! Like you’re literally _glowing_ , who knew that getting a phenomenal dick on the regular was so good for your skin!” Ahsoka whisper yells as she does Rey’s makeup.

“God, you’re too much.” Rey laughs, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m serious! Plus it’s so obvious that this dude is halfway in love with you. He would not stop staring the entire time we were all talking.” she giggles with a smirk.

“Ahsoka…” she warns playfully.

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t like him? Not even a little bit?”

“...I do. But it’s not that easy. We’re working so closely together and we’re both under the microscope of Hollywood, I just...it might complicate things.” Rey sighs. 

“Yeah, but those are all out of your control. You can’t just let those kinds of things dictate your life. This is your new normal, so you might as well try to adjust to it instead of fighting it.” Ahsoka states, swiping the bronzer brush over Rey’s cheek. “You’re my best friend and you deserve to be happy. And from what I’ve seen, Ben makes you happy.” 

Rey sighs again, watching her reflection in the mirror.

+

She’s slightly disappointed to be leaving their little bubble, but also knows the importance of them both showing up to this dinner. It would look insanely suspicious if the two leads of the film both had excuses for not being there. After about an hour of gossip and getting ready, Rey and Ahsoka emerge downstairs to Ben waiting on the couch dressed in a simple button up and jeans. She gives Ahsoka a hug goodbye and thanks her, Ben doing the same and says that he hopes they can hang out together soon. 

“We can take my car?” he asks shyly once they’re alone. He can sense Rey’s apprehension at them showing up together. “I know my mother’s neighborhood, I’ll just park down the block and we can pretend we ran into each other walking up.”

“ _Fine_...you can be really persuasive, you know that?” she chuckles, slinging her back over her shoulder and making her way towards the door. 

He grabs her hand from behind her and spins her around until she’s pressed against his chest. Tilting her chin up he gives her a delicate slow kiss, almost like he’s trying to savor the feeling of them before venturing out into the real world. When she breaks away, she giggles at his awestruck expression and turns towards the door again. 

He laughs in response, giving a teasing smack on her ass that has her playfully shoving his shoulder. Her breath hitches when he interlaces their fingers together as he presses a quick kiss to her knuckles, his eyes refusing to leave hers. They wait a few minutes in the driveway for Charles to bring around his car, quickly getting in and jetting off.


	9. Chapter 9

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970886313/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971581171/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971581151/in/photostream/)

Rey is in the middle of the most delicious dessert ever when her phone rings. She didn’t hear it the first time due to the roar of laughter spread across the table of her costars, but the buzzing felt insistent inside her pocket. She sees Poe’s caller ID, politely excusing herself from the table and walking down into the quiet hallway.

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t hear my phone--”

“ _Rey_.” Poe says slightly out of breath. “Where are you?”

“At Leia’s house for the cast dinner. Why?”

“ _Shit_. I’m texting Mitaka to come pick you up. He should be there in a bit.”

“Poe, what the hell is going on? What’s wrong?”

He lets out a dreading sigh. “There are pictures of you...you and Ben Solo. Leaving his house _together_.”

Her heart drops out of her chest. This can’t be happening. They were so careful, he said there was security--

“I-- I-- I can explain--”

“Rey, I’m only talking to you about this as your manager right now. I can talk to you as a friend later once we get this sorted out. It’s all over Twitter and Instagram, all the major publications are running it on their socials and it will undoubtedly make the rags by tomorrow.” Her phone pings with a text from him. It’s a link to an article from The Hollywood Gossip, and she almost doesn’t have the heart to open it. But against her better judgement, she does.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970886278/in/photostream/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971581126/in/photostream/)

“Holy shit, Poe! What the fuck? How can they say that about me? You have to believe that it isn’t true--”

“Of course I don’t, I know how much you used to hate the guy. But Rey, this story is spiraling fast. And yeah, this might generate a lot of great buzz for the film but it’s _you_ I care about. What do you want me to do?”

She pauses a moment to think. Her mind is racing a thousand miles a minute as she quickly weighs all possible options. “Don’t make a statement. I don’t want this blowing up even more. Let’s just see if it’ll die down. I’ll take care of things on my end.”

“Rey…” he says warringly. 

“I’m _fine_ , Poe. Keep me updated, we’ll talk later. Bye.” She hangs up the phone and spins around to go back and pretend everything’s normal. She’s quickly met with Ben waiting close by, a nervous expression on his face.

“Rey, what happened? Are you alright?”

“No...no I’m not.” she scoffs, handing him her phone to show him the article. He scans the screen viciously, a snarl growing on his lip with each passing second.

“I’m gonna sue these fuckers...every single one of them. They have the fucking nerve to--”

“ _Ben_. No.” she says sternly, snatching her phone out of his shaking hands. “We’re not doing anything about this...except ending it.”

It takes a second for him to realize what she’s saying, his eyes growing wide with unease. “What? Rey, you can’t--”  
  


“I told you that I needed to be professional, that I needed to be taken seriously for my first big film. And now look, everyone thinks I’m a slut who slept my way into this production. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? What that’ll do to my career?” She waits for him to answer but he’s completely dumbstricken. “Of course you don’t, because it doesn’t happen to men in Hollywood. You can have sex with every vagina in the state of California and no one will even bat an eye or think you’re doing it to get ahead. So _no_ , I can’t put myself through that. I’m ending this.”

“Rey, _please_. I can’t lose you--” he pleads, trying to take her arm before she yanks it away.

“You never _had_ me, Ben. We were just...having fun.” She tries not to grimace at her own words, the bile rising in her throat like poison. If she wants to hold onto any semblance of dignity she has to be swift to end this. No ambiguity.

Ben looks as though he’s been punched in the gut and is trying to keep it together. “Rey--” 

“I think it’s best if we maintain a professional acquaintance for the remainder of filming.” she deadpans, not even looking in his direction. He can see the microscopic shaking in her shoulders, like she’s bottling up all of her emotions.

He takes one tentative step closer to her and lowers his voice. “I just want you to know...that you mean so much more to me than what they say.” he grits out. “They don’t know you like I do.” 

She looks up at him, like _really_ looks up at him. He even thinks for a fraction of a second that she’ll change her mind and kiss him without abandon. But that’s a fool's dream. She just gives him a curt nod, turning down the hall into the restroom and shutting the door behind her. 

+

Mitaka swiftly pulls into the driveway ten minutes after Rey disappears into the restroom to calm down, and as she emerges she runs into Leia waiting for her in the hallway.

“Leia, I’m sorry I--”

“You don’t need to explain, Ben pulled me aside and told me. I’m _so_ sorry that this is happening.” she says sympathetically, taking one of Rey’s hands in between both of hers. “Is there anything I can do to help? I have a lot of connections in the publication industry.”

“No, that’s alright. Thank you. I just hope this all blows over, I don’t want to make it bigger than it has to be.” she sighs. “Leia...I promise that what they’re saying...it’s not me…”

“No, of course not, sweetie. I would never assume that, no one would. I can see how much my son is smitten with you but--”

“I need to be professional, Leia. This role is too important to me. I...please tell him how sorry I am?”

“I will. Now go home and take care of yourself. I can rearrange the film schedule to give you an extra day off.” Before Rey can protest Leia puts her hand up and shakes her head, giving finality to her statement. Rey hugs her quickly before jetting off to the foyer and into Mitaka’s car, refusing to look at the tall figure watching her from the window.

+

The next few weeks of filming are the closest thing Rey will ever experience to torture. Thankfully the media frenzy about her and Ben had subsided, although there were still some straggling paps who would try to hound her outside the studio with questions about him. They were quickly and quietly ignored, and she put on her brave face to tackle the day. 

They only ever interacted on set, the two of them running lines quickly before doing a few takes, both able to stay in character and have the chemistry needed to carry out the scene. But as soon as Leia yelled cut, they would break apart and separate to their respective corners until they were called again. 

“Rey, Ben, can you both come over here and take a look at this?” Leia called from in front of the playback monitor. They each made their way over, keeping a respectable distance on either side of Leia. “See this scene here? I’m just not getting the passion from this kiss. It’s too tame, there’s no spark. I hate to have to do this, but do you think we could get a couple more takes of this one?”

Rey’s cheeks flush pink as she finds the courage to look at Ben. He has a similar look on his face but he gives her a curt nod. She returns it back and they both look to Leia in confirmation. They return in front of the camera, Rey doing some deep breathing exercises as she gets her makeup retouched.

“Hey.” Ben says as he walks up to her. “How do you want to do this?” _Gee, how do I want to makeout with the guy who’s not really my ex but we had the most mind-blowing sex and I can’t stop thinking about him?_ What a loaded question.

“I’ll let you take the lead. Your character is meant to be the more passionate one.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m always the one that feels things stronger.” he says not angrily, but there is a sad bitterness that pangs at Rey’s heart.

“Ben...I--”

“Alright, places everyone!” Leia calls out. Ben shakes his head as he looks down, and all Rey can do is sigh and take her mark, trying not to think too deeply about his words.

How does this man have such a hold on her after only spending a few days alone together? She still feels terrible for how things ended between them, and she’s had to do everything in her power to keep their professional distance. As soon as they call for break, she dashes over to her trailer to get some much needed alone time. 

A knock on her trailer door takes her out of her thoughts, and she momentarily hopes it's Ben (for some reason she’ll never understand), but Poe’s head pops in and she slumps back on the couch.

“Hey. Just wanted to go over our New York schedule for the next part of filming.” he says, taking out his iPad and scrolling though it as he takes a seat next to her.

“Whoopie.” she deadpans.

“So, your flight leaves tomorrow morning from LAX. The studio put us in first class with a couple other production staff and cast members. We should land in JFK in the afternoon, we’ll check in the hotel, yadda yadda yadda, and then filming begins the next day.”

“Great.” she huffs.

“Rey...are you sure you’re okay? I’m just worried that--”

“I’m fine, Poe.” she snaps a little too quickly. He puts his hands up in acquiescence, standing up and heading towards the door.

“Okay. I’m here if you need to talk. Friend or manager, alright?” She nods, keeping her face stoic until he shuts the door behind him. Once she knows she’s truly alone, a single tear escapes down her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Why why why do the forces of the universe insist on their continuous torture?

Rey was boarding the plane for New York grateful that she’d be in first class to have some privacy, and when she took a seat in her pod (whatever they call it) she gasped to see Ben sitting opposite her. It’s the kind of seat where you essentially have a small partition between you and the other person, and because you’re sitting across and opposite from each other you’re always in the other’s line of sight. Just her luck.

They give each other a curt nod, Rey unsure if Poe or Leia planned this because he seems relatively unphased by this arrangement. She shakes it out of her head, probably no more than a coincidence. She takes her seat with a sigh, fidgeting a bit as the air hostess begins the pre-flight instructions. 

Even though she has to travel a lot for filming, press and other jobs she _hates_ flying. She has her medication if she needs it but she doesn’t really wanna be conked out with Ben right next to her, so she resigns herself to her AirPods and her calming playlist. She can handle the next 5 hours and 18 minutes...hopefully.

  
  


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970932103/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971730607/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970932083/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971730582/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971730557/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971730552/in/photostream/)

She wasn’t really sure about what to make of her relationship with Ben after their kind-of-Mile-High-Club moment together. They had swiftly exited the plane as soon as it landed, and because they were both heading towards the same bay of private cars the paps managed to snap pictures of them walking together. _Great, that will definitely add fuel to the fire._

Her suite at The Plaza is incredibly opulent, Rey almost immediately sinking into the soft mattress as soon as she walks in. She passes out for an hour or two before getting a call from Poe stating that Leia wants to meet with her for dinner at The Rose Club, one of the fancy restaurants within the hotel. Once she accepts, Poe also decidedly informs her that Ben would also be present, Rey sighing to herself that she has to be hoodwinked into accepting a dinner with him. 

Before they had left for New York, Rey owed it to Poe and Din to give them a _very redacted_ version of her and Ben’s history. She told them about his flirting, how they kissed after that dinner, a very tame version of them hooking up on set, followed by the few days she spent at his house. Din was the Certified Messy Bitch he always is, gasping and giggling like a teenager hearing juicy gossip, Poe much more reserved and just gathering the information. She ultimately told them her reason for ending it, and she tried to keep her composure when she remembered the look of dejection on Ben’s face. They accepted everything with slight confusion but was overall understanding and willing to be there for her.

“Hey, I don’t think any guy is good enough for you.” Poe laughed, earning a smirk from Rey. “But, all I’m saying if what a bunch of low-lifes are saying is the only thing holding you back, then it seems worth it to give him a chance.” 

+

Rey smooths out her white leather skirt, black turtleneck and hopes that she doesn’t trip over her ankle booties as she makes her way to the front of the restaurant. They immediately recognize her and escort her to one of the private tables where Leia and Ben are already sitting and talking in hushed tones. When he makes eye contact with her, Ben immediately stands up to greet her, offering to tuck in her chair as she takes a seat.

“So glad you could join us, Rey. How was the flight?” Leia asks. Rey stifles a cough, refusing to look at Ben who she can bet has a coy smirk on his face. If Leia notices the momentary shift in energy she thankfully doesn’t comment on it.

“ _Fine_ , a little bumpy. But I made it here in one piece.” she muses casually, taking a sip of wine that’s already been poured out for her. 

They spend the dinner casually talking about anything and everything, Rey trying to keep it to the film or surface level personal stories. She already feels like Ben knows too much about her, has seen her more intimately than anyone else has. And if there’s this large strain on their relationship (Friendship? Acquaintanceship? Co-workership?) then she can’t risk herself giving away anymore. When their entrees are cleared and dessert and coffee are brought over, Leia puts her elbows on the table and rests her chin in her palms as she surveys them.

“Okay, as lovely as this has been, I didn’t just bring you both here for an evening meal. There is a matter of business to attend to, and I hope that this doesn’t catch either of you off guard or make you uncomfortable.”

“What’s going on?” Ben asks curiously, his jaw already tightening in anticipation.

Leia lets out a sigh. “We’re filming the sex scene tomorrow.”

All the air escapes out of Rey’s lungs, and from the look of it Ben might be in the same boat. Thankfully as actors, their faces are relatively impassive, but Rey knows that Leia wouldn’t bring this up without reason.

“I don’t want to pry, and I _certainly_ don’t need the details...but I know that the two of you had a brief... _intimacy_ with each other. I just want to make sure that this is something you both are prepared to do.”

“Don’t worry, Mother.” Ben interjects. “Rey wouldn’t let anything or _anyone_ get in the way of her _professionalism_.” There’s a sharp sting with his words that Rey feels almost instantly as her head snaps to look at him. He makes no motion to return the favor, keeping his face forward and stoic. A fire was starting to burn in her chest at his insinuation, and she didn’t think about the repercussions before she spoke.

“And of course, Ben will just think of this as any other scene with the multitude of other women that he’s _acted_ with before.” she bites out with a forced smile. It’s in an instant when she can see Ben’s head sharply turn towards her, but she gives him the same courtesy and doesn’t engage, taking another casual sip of wine.

“Well, I’m glad we had this conversation now.” Leia sighs sarcastically as she stands up from the table. “I will see you both tomorrow.” They both move to stand up with her, the three of them exiting together before Leia makes her way to the front doors where a car is waiting for her. Rey doesn’t even try to say goodbye to Ben before stomping towards the elevators, only realizing when she gets in that he’s hot on her heels.

“Stop following me.” she groans.

“Cool your ego, Johnson. I’m staying here too.” he states cooly as the doors close. She looks at him with confusion.

“Don’t you have a place here in New York?”

He stutters for a moment before clearing his throat. “Yes, in Brooklyn. But that’s too far from where we’re filming so I thought it would be easier to stay here with the rest of the cast.”

“Huh, _convenient_.” she mutters, the doors opening to the 18th floor. She notices that he hasn’t pressed a button to the floor and groans even louder when he steps out of the elevator and down the hall with her. “Let me guess, we’re next door neighbors too?”

“I don’t make it a habit to know your room number, Rey. I’m 1844.”

“I’m 1838, so just hallway buddies.” she says sarcastically. 

He grumbles something under his breath and she has had it with him, still seething with anger from his previous comment that she just spins around and pokes a finger in his chest. “What the hell was that back there, huh? Are you trying to make me feel bad for making my career a priority?”

He flounders for a second, clearly caught off guard by her outburst. “Of course not, Rey. Fuck, why would you think that?”

“I think it’s because your precious little ego can’t handle that I had to end things before you could.” she states, stepping a little closer to him. “That I didn’t throw myself at you like every other woman in your life, and now you’re trying to make me look like the bad guy!” 

His jaw clenches. “So that’s what you think of me?” he asks incredulously. When she doesn’t respond, he nods his head with a sigh. “Thank you for explaining yourself so clearly.” 

They have an intense stare off with each other for a few moments, Ben’s gaze briefly flitting down to her lips and Rey finds herself doing the same. It would be so easy to kiss him, to forget everything and just let him have his way with her in this hotel room. But she’s too vulnerable, too scared of what it would mean. That it would be even harder to let him go if things ended badly again. He must see something in her eyes because he lets out a defeated sigh before turning on his heel and stomping down the hall to his room. 

+

Her body shakes in her robe as she stands on the edge of the set, trying to calm her breathing. The set is constructed to look like an era accurate bedroom with a large four poster bed, a fireplace, reading nook by the window and a small vanity in the corner. This is the room she’s going to have to pretend to have steamy sex with Ben in front of other people and eventually the world. 

Leia had ensured her this would be a closed set, meaning that only the most absolutely necessary people would be present, leaving about twelve onlookers to the filming. She starts to realize that her shivers are not from the lack of clothing she’ll soon have, but the anxiety and anticipation of what this is. 

“Rey?” a deep soothing voice says from next to her, making her jump at attention. Ben is watching her curiously, donning a similar style robe with his hands in the pockets. “You okay?

She can’t even think about the heated argument they got into last night, her mind so muddled with nerves. “I knew what I was getting into when I signed the contract, but now that it’s here it’s…” She lets out a shaky sigh, clutching her robe a little closer.

“This is your first one.” he supplies softly, not really posed as a question. They’ve talked about her limited acting experience, and this is something she’s just going to have to face at some point. No better time than the present.

“We’re ready to begin.” Leia says gently as she walks up to them. “Shall we?”

Rey nods, walking over to the edge of the bed and untying her robe. She keeps her eyes down when she notices Ben doing the same. When the slightly warm air hits her skin she shudders, she musters up the courage to just go for it. She’s not ashamed of her body or afraid to be naked, but it's the vulnerability of having to act intimately with someone in front of others. Especially when she’s been _actually_ intimate with them in the most intense and pleasurable way possible. 

She’s thankful the costume department fashioned her a nude colored thong to cover _that_ part, but her breasts need to be out as part of the shots. Looks like they did something similar for Ben because when she turns around he’s wearing a nude colored cocksleeve, the tips of his ears going pink when they make eye contact. How is this making her more shy than when they were actually naked with each other?

“Okay, let’s go ahead and get started.” Leia announces to the room. “I know everyone here is a professional, lord knows I wouldn’t be directing a sex scene with my own son in it if I wasn’t. But let’s please be respectful to our actors, and actors please let us know if we need to stop at any time.” 

The two of them nod, Rey climbing onto the bed on her back as Ben cowers over her. The camera crew begin setting up some last minute things, Ben’s soft breath right against her cheek.

“Hey…” he whispers softly when he notices her breath picking up. “Just relax, pretend no one else is here, it’s just you and me.” 

She lets out a slow exhale. “Don’t think, just do.” she whispers. He gives her a shy lopsided smile, nodding his head as Leia gives them the countdown.

“Action!” 

Ben wastes no time kissing her hungrily, cupping the side of her throat with a massive hand as hers come up to run through his hair. She allows herself to escape her mind as she kisses him, pretends that the outside world doesn’t exist and she’s just kissing a man that she finds insanely attractive, who’s gentle with her, who looks at her like she has all the answers in the universe…

She moans loudly against his lips, trying to remember at least some semblance of the scene blocking that they had gone over. Leia wants it to be as authentic as possible, so they’re going for minimal cuts and longer periods of filming to see what they could capture. 

Ben and Rey have been kissing and grinding on each other for God knows how long, Rey not even thinking about what it will be like when they call cut. He has to mimic that he’s thrusting into her, but to her it still feels completely erotic having his barely clothed cock rubbing up against her barely clothed cunt. 

His kisses begin trailing down her throat as he continues to thrust, his breath hot on her skin. “ _Fuck_...you’re so beautiful…” he mutters. Was that in the script? Maybe he’s improvising to try to make it feel more real? She can’t really think properly when he’s hitting her clit so perfectly with every thrust. 

“And... _cut_.” Leia states in a normal tone. The bell rings and Ben and Rey instantly snap out of it. He stutters to himself as he tries to climb off her but Leia quickly stops them. “No! Stay there, we’re just moving the camera to get a different angle. Should only be a minute. You guys okay?

“Yes.” they both respond breathlessly, not taking their eyes off each other. They can hear Leia’s footsteps walk away, fully enraptured in each other’s eyes as they steady their breaths.

“Hi.” she whispers with a giggle.

“Hi.” he whispers back, smirking at her. 

“Look, I’m sorry about last night. I was being such a bitch and--”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have insinuated those things.” he replies, shaking his head. “I guess I was just... _hurt_...about how things ended.” She can see the remorse in his eyes and it makes her heart flutter.

“Can...can we talk? Tonight? You can come to my room and...I mean, we’ll just talk...nothing more...unless--”

He chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead that no one else would notice because of the way his hair is draped over their faces. “Yes. I want to talk. Tonight.”

“Okay, good.” she smiles shyly, listening as Leia calls attention to starting back up again. He gives her a genuine smile, letting his thumb slowly brush over the apple of her cheek. She responds with a nod, and when Leia calls action she has no problem grabbing him by the back of the head and kissing him senseless. 


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970962068/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971759487/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971759457/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971759447/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971759407/in/photostream/)

Rey opens the door to Ben Solo dressed in a casual pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt holding a large pizza box in one hand. He looks at her with a shy almost boyish smile, Rey ushering him in as she takes a deep breath. _She can do this, they’re just going to talk._

“So, what New York culinary masterpiece did you bring for me?” she quips with a giggle.

“Lando’s. Best classic pizza in Brooklyn, probably in all of New York. He’s an old family friend so I called in a favor to have it delivered all the way over here.” He sets the box down on the table by the window as Rey grabs the white wine bottle from her island counter in the corner, a welcome gift from the studio. It smells heavenly, a waft of delicious cheese and all sorts of toppings hitting her senses as soon as he opens the box.

“You think this will pair nicely with such a delicacy?” she smirks, setting two wine glasses on the table. Ben chuckles and grabs the wine opener, letting their fingers brush as he takes the bottle from her.

“There’s only one way to find out.” he winks with a chuckle. 

His gaze flits up to her after he pours her a glass, his dimple peeking out as he gives her a shy smile. _God_ , he’s so beautiful. And he seems more visibly relaxed around her despite the impending conversation they’re about to have. 

They start with more casual topics, how filming went, guessing what the name of the movie is going to be, Ben’s memories in New York. When their bellies are full with one of the best pizzas Rey’s ever had, the conversation lulls for a moment. She looks up to see Ben’s eyes watching her intently, waiting for her to make the first move.

“Ben...I don’t know what I’m doing here.” she sighs. “Everything in this industry is still so new to me, how to behave, what to wear, how to deal with the scrutiny. When that story came out I panicked, and my mind flashed to the hundreds of actresses whose careers get defined by their relationships and not their work...and I was so scared. I finally had this taste of the kind of actress I wanted to be and I thought I would lose it all. That I would have to choose between that...and you.”

“Rey…” he whispers sympathetically, reaching over the table to take her hand in his. Her shoulders relax at the contact, but she still looks troubled. “I would _never_ make you sacrifice your career for me. You are so fucking talented and anyone can see that. But you can’t let that fear take over your happiness. You _deserve_ to be happy, sweetheart.”

“...I’m just scared.” she says softly, looking down at her lap. He quickly stands up and comes around the circular table, dropping to his knees in front of her. She gasps softly when he takes both of his hands in hers. 

“ _Rey_. I wasn’t lying when I said that you mean so much more to me than what they say. You’re beautiful and kind and smart and you make me feel like the luckiest guy alive. I want to support you in every way possible, even if you don’t want to be with me. But if you do...I promise that we’ll figure it out _together_.”

She lets out a soft sigh, releasing one of her hands from his to gently cup his cheek. He leans into her touch, the memories of their time together flooding back. With him it’s not just the sex, it’s the way he can read her thoughts before she says them, how he holds her close, the way he makes her laugh, how comfortable she feels sharing her life with him. If they were any other guy and girl she would be with him in a heartbeat, the looming cloud of public scrutiny the only thing holding her back. Why should she let a bunch of faceless strangers dictate her life? If she spent her whole life trying to please them she would never please herself. Never know what true happiness feels like. 

The happiness she feels with _him_. 

“Together.” she whispers, closing the gap to kiss him. It’s not rushed or hurried like their previous kisses, Ben taking his time to suck on her lower lip as he spreads her knees so he can still kneel between them. Her hand on his cheek moves up to thread in his hair as both of his hands trail between her waist and back. 

It’s euphoric how they’re both consumed in the kiss, little moans and sighs escaping Rey’s throat until Ben scoops her up by the backs of her thighs and deposits her on the bed. Her giggles make his heart burst as he peppers kisses all over her face and neck, Rey squirming underneath him and gently tugging on his hair. 

“ _Ben_...please…” she whimpers as he sucks a bruise at the base of her throat.

“What is it, sweetheart? Tell me what you want.” he murmurs against her skin.

“Fuck me... _please_ …” He comes up to kiss her messily, the two of them smiling into the kiss with excitement. Clothes are shed in record time, Ben quickly taking one of Rey’s nipples in his mouth as she moans under him.

“ _Fuck_ , baby. You have no idea how much I missed you. How much I missed this.” he groans, bucking his hips so that his hard cock is sliding against her folds. Her dull nails scratch against his back in silent plea, Ben taking his cock in his hands and pressing it into her. They both groan with gratification, the missed feeling of them joined all too strong. 

“Ben, I missed you so much. You’re so good to me, take such good care of me. I--” Her own moan cuts her off, Ben pounding into her with a steady rhythm. Her hands try to take hold of any piece of him she can, from his hair to his shoulders, down his back and even grabbing his ass. He chuckles at that mid-moan, nipping at the skin on her throat in playful retaliation. 

“You have no idea how hard it was for me not to fuck you on set earlier.” he mutters into her neck. “You looked so beautiful, and you felt so soft and sweet--”

She huffs a laugh as he continues to rail her. “That would’ve been a _very_ different movie.” They both chuckle, Rey’s getting cut off with her own yelp when she shifts her hips and feels Ben hit that perfect spot in her. He manages to hit it again and again, Rey gritting her teeth and trying not to scream.

“I feel how close you are.” he pants. “ _Let go_ , baby. Don’t hold back. Come on my cock, sweetheart. _Please_.” 

Rey’s moan reverberates throughout the otherwise silent suite, the fluttering in her cunt making Ben stutter and spill into her mere moments later. He gives her a few extra strokes before plopping down onto the mattress, not even bothering to pull out as they both catch their breath in each other's arms. It feels so comfortable and warm and safe, Rey unable to imagine not having _this_ in her life. 

He slowly pulls out of her after a few minutes, rolling over to his side to cage her in his arms and press a quick kiss to her forehead. It’s simply not enough, Rey gently tugging him down until his lips cover hers. He chuckles into the kiss, his entire body vibrating against hers,

  
“What’s so funny?” she smirks, raising her eyebrow at him. He kisses the gap in between her brows to smooth it out, snuggling her closer with a hum.

“I’m just thinking about how well this will do for our on-screen chemistry.” he says .casually. She can’t help but snort, gently nudging his chest with her elbow.

“We never had a problem with our on-screen chemistry. Unless you pissed me off.” she quips back. 

“Well now you’ll be able to take your frustration out on me in my trailer between takes.” His voice is so dark and rich against her ear, Rey trying not to visibly shudder at the thought of them hooking up on set. Him taking her from behind on his couch, her sucking his cock while he stuffs a pillow over his face to prevent the whole crew from hearing them. 

“You’re insatiable, Mr. Solo.” she laughs, wiggling in his grasp to feel his already hardening cock nestled against her legs. Without preamble, he flips them over until he’s cowering over her again, leaning down to brush their noses together.

“No...I’m _yours_.” he whispers, kissing her slowly. And for the first time, she finally believes him. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971785042/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970987818/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971785012/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971785002/in/photostream/)

The next few weeks of filming all pass in a blissful blur. Every morning, Ben and Rey wake up in each other’s arms (or on a good day, by his tongue between her legs), shower and get ready to head to the studio. The car always meets them in the back entrance to avoid the straggling paparazzi waiting outside the hotel, but at this point neither of them really care what’s said. They’re content with living in their own little bubble for now, and they’ll figure out what to do when the time comes.

Life on set also goes a lot smoother, now that the strain in their relationship is gone they are able to act more freely with each other. Sometimes they improvise their dialogue or change the blocking to make things feel more natural, Leia seemingly okay with all of it. They try not to acknowledge her subtle smirks and the way she talks to them when they’re both there. They haven’t really told her about their relationship either, but if there’s anything Ben knows about his own mother is that her intuition is _never_ wrong. 

“Benjamin, please behave yourself today.” she says in passing on the day they do some of the sex scene reshoots, not sparing a glance to Ben’s surprised scoff and Rey’s embarrassed giggles.

“Oh, she _definitely_ knows.” Rey mutters, clutching her robe tightly.

“Jesus Christ.” he groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There goes my plan to try to actually make you come during the scene. I would never be able to look my mother in the eye after that.” 

“Benjamin Solo!” she whispers harshly, slapping his shoulder. “You’re fucking insane. I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me later.” Rey smirks as she clutches her robe a little tighter, trying not to squeak when Ben grabs her by the waist and pulls her close.

“Oh I have plans for you tonight, sweetheart.” he mutters darkly, shielding her from any wandering eyes so he can plant a slow kiss to her lips.

Tonight is the film’s wrap party, a soiree for all the cast, crew and production team to celebrate the end of filming. Apparently Leia has gone all out and booked Gotham Hall for the festivities, even teasing that she will finally reveal the title and movie poster for the film. Rey is excited to say the least, but she can’t help but be curious at the glint in Ben’s eye.

“What kind of plans?” she smirks, trailing a single finger up his chest. He chuckles deeply, shaking his head as his dimples peek out at the corners of his mouth.

“I'll only tell you some of it. The biggest thing you should know is that you’ll be coming back with me to my place in Brooklyn, where I will do unspeakable things to every inch of your body in every inch of my home.” His stare is down right diabolical, but Rey can’t help but shiver. “How does that sound?

“G-good…” she stutters out, the bell ringing out faintly in her ears that should be telling her that it’s time to prepare for the scene.

“Good.” he whispers back, letting go of her and walking away as if he didn’t tell her the most erotic thing in the world. She’d have to get back at him for that.


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971792777/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970995788/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971792732/in/photostream/)

God, she wants to be next to him so bad. He looks so fucking beautiful in that custom fit Tom Ford suit, the lines framing that perfect body that makes her drool a little in her mouth. But of course they decided to keep a safe distance for appearances sake, they didn’t want to overshadow the wrap party by having people find out they were together. They only stayed as close as co-stars could, which was the occasional conversation or brush of shoulders as they walked past each other. 

She could feel his eyes on her at all times, Rey proud of herself for picking this little number with Din. It exposed her collarbones and legs exquisitely, the two non-sexual parts of her body she knew Ben went the craziest for. His texts have been relentless, and as wet as she feels in her panties she knows she has to hold out just a little bit longer. Her and Ahsoka have been chatting with one of the production assistants when Leia steps on stage to thunderous applause and rapt attention.

“Thank you all for being here! I can honestly say that this has been one of best productions in my career, and I have all of you to thank for that. Now I know you don’t want to hear a sappy little speech from this old lady, so why don’t we bring on the main event. Where are my stars? Ben! Rey! Get up here!”

The room bursts into applause as Ben and Rey make their way from different parts of the crowd onto the stage, Ben helping her up the steps and giving her a shy smirk. They stand on either side of Leia, Rey beaming excitedly as the crowd continues to cheer and applaud them. 

“Alright, are you all ready for the grand reveal?” Leia asks, earning a roar from the audience. Everyone turns to get a good view of the large projector screen behind them, a countdown ticking from it. “Okay, here we go! Three...two...one--”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50970995758/in/photostream/)

Her mouth is agape as she stares at herself and Ben on that big screen, the eruption of excitement and joy from the audience. The realization of her dreams coming true hits her like a tidal wave, Rey biting back tears as she accepts the energy in the room. She looks over to Leia, who gives her a warm smile and nod as she envelops her in a hug. 

Over her shoulder she can see Ben, who’s smiling probably the widest she’s ever seen, a knowing look that melts her heart. Leia thanks everyone for attending and ensures them to enjoy the festivities before the three of them make their way backstage.

“Okay, now that the good stuff is over you kids can finally head out of here.” Leia remarks casually, turning around to see a look of shock on both their faces. 

“Leia--”

“Mom--”

“Oh c’mon. I’m old, not stupid. I know you’re a great actor, you both are. But what I see between the two of you...I know that’s not acting.” she pauses as their faces begin to soften, the two of them looking at each other with shy glances. “I couldn’t be happier for you both, honestly.”

  
  
Ben gives her a smile. “Thanks Mom. I’m really happy too.” He takes Rey’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. 

“Me too.” Rey whispers. Leia looks on wistfully as Rey tries not to blush, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

They say their goodbyes to her, heading out the back entrance where a driver is already waiting in a blacked out Escalade for them. Ben assured her that all her stuff would be sent to his flat by the time they get there so she has nothing to do but contemplate what the hell Ben has in store for them tonight.

“This dress…” he murmurs against her neck as his hand slithers up her thigh. “You’re a fucking cocktease, Rey Johnson.” He mouth at her skin, Rey leaning her head back to give him more access as she lets out a breathy laugh.

“Just wanted to look pretty for you, baby.” she coos, gasping softly when he nips at her jaw. “Are you going to punish me?”

He pauses to look up at her, his eyes dark albeit the lights streaking across his face as they drive through the city. “Do you want me to, princess?”

Rey leans over until her breath just barely ghosts over his lips. “I want whatever you can give me.” she whispers, sealing her sentence with a kiss. She must’ve opened the floodgates, Ben snarling into her mouth as a hand cups her neck while he presses her to him as close as the seatbelts allow.

“Your wish is my command.” he mutters, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and pulling down as he sucks on it. 

All thoughts are a hazy blur as she tries to calculate how long she can survive in this fucking car. 

+

They barely make it through the threshold of his Brooklyn loft before he’s pinning Rey to the door to kiss her senseless. It’s messy and passionate and exactly what they’ve both been craving all night, Ben’s hand cupping the side of her throat as she moans against his lips.

“Wow, not even going to give me a tour first?” she teases breathlessly against him. 

He shakes his head, sucking the skin under her jaw as his hands reach behind her to pull down her zipper. “You’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted. I need you _now_.” As soon as her dress hits the floor, he scoops her up by the back of her thighs and proceeds to carry her to his bedroom. Rey giggles in his arms as she continues to card her fingers through his hair, taking the brief time to look at her surroundings in the dim darkness. It’s a beautifully minimalist loft with an open floor plan and an entire wall made of glass overlooking the New York skyline. 

She makes a mental note to have Ben fuck her against that window so she can enjoy the view.

He stands her up at the edge of the bed before dropping her to her knees. She smirks up at him in nothing but her panties, which are already growing wetter with anticipation.

“You’ve been teasing me all night. And you said you wanted to get punished, so I feel like this is a good place to start.” he smirks wickedly. She sits there and admires him as he begins to undo his tie, unbutton his shirt and toss it across the room. 

Her hands come up to run across the smooth planes of his torso but he quickly slaps them away. He takes the tie that was across his neck and swiftly binds her wrists together behind her back. “Bad girls don’t get to touch me. Unless it’s your mouth on my cock. Got it?”

“Yes…” she whispers, letting him unbuckle his pants and drop them and his boxers all at once. His hard cock juts out quickly, the tip already leaking with precum. Her hand is about to grip the base when she remembers her restraints, so she leans forward and gives soft kitten licks to the tip.

“ _Fuck_ …” he breathes. “You really are incapable of not teasing me, huh?” 

“It’s just too much fun.” she smirks, opening her mouth to take him in halfway. He lets out a garbled groan, his hips bucking up to meet the wet heat of her mouth. Rey keeps herself at a steady pace, relishing in the groans and mutters above her. His hands come up to either side of her head as he stabilizes himself, his fingertips gently massaging her scalp as he begins to slowly thrust into her mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth, baby.” he mutters. “ _Oh fuck_...you’re so good...so _perfect_...”

She softly gags when he hits the back of her throat, a string of expletives leaving his lips as he picks up the pace. He continues to mutter how perfect and beautiful she is, his head thrown back in pleasure. It spurs her on even more, and she knows that her panties are completely soaked at this point. 

His grip on her head has softened slightly so she pops him out of her mouth and dips her head lower to take one of her balls in his mouth. Ben practically seizes at the contact, his fingertips tight around the hair on her scalp again. The velvety skin is intoxicating against her tongue, and she tries to open her mouth wider in an attempt to fit both in.

“Baby, _fuck fuck fuck_...holy shit. You’re gonna make me cum--” he whines, the two of them finally making eye contact as she continues to suck. She can feel the way his balls tighten between her lips, but she’s quickly pulled away and scooped up onto the bed. Before she can protest he’s kissing her messily, Rey humming against him as he bites down on his plush lower lip. “Fuck, Rey. You’re so incredible...so beautiful... _I love you_ \--”

It takes about half a second for either of them to register his words, their kiss breaking apart with a loud smack. Rey stares at him, her swollen wet lips parted in bewilderment.

“... _what_?” she whispers. His eyes are wide as he begins to shake in panic, rushing to undo the tie behind her back before putting his face in his palms.

“Oh fuck...did I just--” He growls at himself, finally finding the courage to meet her gaze. “Rey, holy shit...I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t want to say it this way. I’m sorry if I made it weird, I promise you don’t have to say it back--”

“Ben…” she whispers, cupping his cheek with her newly freed hand. “Do you really love me?” There’s no anger or fear in her eyes, just a gentle curiosity that thankfully relaxes him until he leans into her touch.

He sighs. “Of course I do. I know it’s probably way too soon, and I probably shouldn’t have said it in the middle of sex. But I do...I _do_ love you.” He pauses to allow her a moment to take it in. “I can never stop thinking about you. I wish I had all the right words to tell you but...you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She kisses him quickly, running her fingers through his hair. “Ben...I lo--”

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.” he interjects quickly as his eyes stay closed. Her heart breaks a little at the thought that he thinks she would say it back if she didn’t mean it. 

She’s reminded of how hard it is for him to express his feelings and let people in. She can’t deny that she’s the exact same way, and yet they found a way to let each other in fully. She chuckles and shakes her head.

“Ben Solo. You are intense, infuriating, passionate, and beautiful.” He scoffs at her descriptions with a laugh but doesn’t comment. “You’ve taught me so much and waking up next to you is the best part of my day. I know I wasn’t sure about this for a while, but now I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. _I love you, Ben_.”

The ragged sigh of relief that escapes his lips is the most beautiful sound she’s ever heard, his lips kissing her with as much passion as he can muster. He pulls them both properly onto the bed, their kisses slow and passionate as his fingers tease her clit. They can’t help but want to take their time now, _make love_ to each other for the first time. 

Two of his fingers slowly push into her cunt, curving up to hit the spot that always makes her convulse around him. She lets out a whine against his lips, Ben trailing his kisses down until he takes one of her nipples in between his lips.

“Fuck... _Ben_ …” she moans as he switches to the other side. “I need you now. _Please_.” He groans against her skin, pulling his fingers out and climbing over her. Sucking the two digits in his mouth, she slowly pumps his cock before notching the tip in his entrance. He pushes it in the rest of the way, the two of them moaning at the contact.

“Fuck, baby.” he mutters, fucking her with steady but quick rhythm. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to last very long.”

“Me neither.” she chuckles breathlessly, pulling him down to kiss her. “You feel too good, you always fill me up so perfectly. Another thing I love about you.”

“Fuck, I’m such a lucky son of a bitch. That I get to love you and be loved by you.” he grits out, nipping at her throat as he pistons into her. “I’m gonna prove it to you every day, Rey. That I deserve it, that you made the right choice.”

“ _Ben_ …” she whimpers. “I love you.”

“I love you, Rey. Come for me. I want you to come, sweetheart. _Please_.” He’s barely halfway through his pleas before her cunt flutters around his cock, her back arching with a scream as he continues to pound into her. 

He’s not far behind, his hips stutter as he comes in her and tries to ride out their highs together for as long as possible. When they’re both fully spent he collapses next to her, Rey’s nails gently raking across his back as they embrace each other and enjoy the peaceful warm silence. 

“I can’t believe that I told you I loved you after you sucked on my balls…” Ben mutters against her skin. Rey bursts out into laughter, her cheeks growing pink and warm. He can’t help but laugh either, his head coming up to look at her with his dimples and lopsided smile in full view. 

“I’m never gonna let you live that down.” she giggles with a smirk. “I can see the wedding vows writing themselves.” Her eyes widen as soon as the words leave her lips, Ben’s lips parting in surprise.

“You...you can see us getting married?” he asks. She can’t help but hear how hopeful and shy he sounds as he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I, uh...yeah I do. One day.” she replies softly with a smile. He gives her a similar look of fondness back, chuckling quietly as he gives her a kiss.

“Yeah, one day. Lord knows we’ve had enough surprises lately.” he chuckles.

“ _Yup_.” she says, popping the p. “And when I’m ready for you to ask me, I’ll just suck on your balls and you’ll be singing like a canary.” Ben lets out a bark of laughter as she giggles incessantly, covering her face with her hands when he begins to tickle her neck with his lips.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that one.” he growls with a devilish smirk, climbing over her and pinning her wrists to the mattress. She shrieks out in excitement, both of them smiling against each other’s lips. 

+

**Six Months Later**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971805747/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971702246/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971805717/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971008268/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971008233/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971805657/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971702166/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971702146/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971702136/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971702091/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971702071/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971805572/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971805542/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971702036/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971008078/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971702016/in/photostream/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50971805482/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> [@blessedreylo](https://twitter.com/blessedreylo)


End file.
